Deadly eyes
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Before the events of the first film Muldoon suffered a loss that caused him to know these creatures were sent for him straight from Hell.
1. Before

**1992**

Robert sighed looking down at the raptor cage. They were just a few weeks old, but all ready growing at an insane rate. Watching them hiss and circle about, he knew that Hammond playing God would only result in a chain fall of events that would soon become unstoppable. He had been hired since he was the best, but in these few months since his eyes were opened up to what this place could do, he knew there was no turning back. By dusk after a complete grounds check, he left the night security teams in charge while he retired early for the night. Usually he would take the night shift, having suffered from insomnia nearly his whole life he always felt it better whenever he was up on the watch tower, glaring down at the gated in jungle. Instead tonight, he knew Wendy would be waiting for him. Yesterday she had caused him a slight scare when he heard over the radios that she had fainted as a result of heat stroke. She was brought by jeep to the medic tent and looked over, before the resident paramedic said it was minor, and ordered her strict bed rest and fluids for the reminder of the week. Robert knew this was typical Wendy, always pushing herself too far when she was over exhausted. He had come worried, charging into the tent and instantly felt his heart sigh with relief the moment he saw her sitting up, holding the cool cloth that had been placed over her forehead. Wendy was a trainer, and mostly and stuck with the small creatures. He heard she was been going over the overlay of where a new habit would be set when she collapsed in one of the South fields. He knew she had been embarrassed by what happened, and dropped her eyes when he hurried over, kneeling down and grasping her hand. When she repeated she was all right, and shook her head claiming it was her own fault, he squeezed her hand tight showing anger instead of the complete terror he felt inside.

"Damnit Wendy, you need to take better care of yourself!"

Wendy dropped her golden colored eyes and instantly Robert regretted his tone with her. Sighing, he turned her hand over and gently kissed it before muttering how sorry he was. Since then, she had been set up in their quarters, where she had been resting until now. Carrying his rifle against his shoulder, he walked down the grated platform stairs towards the main complex. She was an animal trainer, originally starting off down in Florida in the sea parks. Wendy at age eighteen had trained dolphins, seals, and even two sharks. Quickly after working over seas in both Austria and Africa she worked at several revisitations training wild tigers. Her reputation became well known, and just last year he met her when Hammond recruited her. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he met somebody just as crazy as him. It was love at first sight. They had gotten engaged just last month, the two had taken a brief holiday in Kenya, where he had been born. Most of his family was dead now, but besides a few distant cousins, he rarely got the chance to visit those parts anymore. For a few weeks both Wendy and him toured the land as he showed her all the vast areas he had grown up around. Once they were flying back in the chopper, he reached into his pocket and produced the ring.

Since then they were inseparable. After swiping his security pass key, he entered the compound and first went down to the main office where he secured his rifle, locking it away. After checking the monitors, and making sure the guards were on watch, he told one of the men his beeper was on before climbing the stairs to the living quarters. Inside the central air was on full blast and felt at least twenty degrees cooler than outside where the weather was hot and muggy. Strolling to the elevator, he rode inside it waiting before the steel doors opened up and led him out to the long hallway. The walls were an off white, covered with expensive artwork for the creatures, with track lighting overhead. The carpet was a dark brown, and as he walked forward he past dozens of different exotic plants. Walking to one of the doors, he used his own private pass card that served as a key and heard the beep before entering. Wendy and him had shared this area above the compound for nearly a year now. The living quarters were good sized. In fact the entire top floor of the compound served as living quarters for the full time staff, which usually was only five or six of them. Hammond made it like a luxury hotel, and as always had spared no expense. Walking in, he shut the door behind him and looked ahead. There was a small main room, which served almost like a living room or pallor. It also had plush brown carpet, with dark leather furniture. The bay window, which over looked the jungle had the curtains closed. There were only a few baby spot lights over the glass bar, which showed Robert that Wendy must have still been in bed. Taking his beeper, he placed it on one of the wooden end tables. Turning, he shoved his hands in his shorts pockets and entered the bedroom.

Inside the curtains were drawn as well. Wendy laid asleep in the middle of the king sized bed, underneath the silk plum colored sheets. Her wild red hair sprawled out as she laid turned over, the outline of her body underneath the sheet. For a moment Robert just stood there, leaning against the doorway starring at her. She was laying on her side, her body almost in a perfect S shape. Looking at her after a long and exhausting day was almost as fresh as a nice cold glass of water. Smirking, he walked over before sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking down, he saw her face. She was younger than him, by nearly sixteen years. She had tanned skin, brilliant red hair, and golden sparking eyes. She continued sleeping, and Robert couldn't help but hate how pale she looked despite her deep summer tan. He knew this heat stroke hadn't been any joke, and she had been pushing herself too hard. Reaching down, he gently brushed a few strands of her hair away, before turning his hand over and stroking the smooth soft side of her skin. Smiling, he listened to her mutter, as she slowly began to wake. Eyes opening, she gazed up at him with sleepy eyes before lazily smiling up at him.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Ages…"

Leaning over, he opened his mouth and covered hers devouring her with a deep kiss. Their mouths opened and closed and his tongue lightly darted in and out tasting her. Once the kiss released, and he draw his face back somewhat breathless, he knew nothing else would feel better than a cold shower, and some nice afternoon sex. Reaching forward he cupped her plump breast with his hand, squeezing it through her black sports bra.

"How you feeling love?"

He asked as her hand traveled down to the fork in his crotch. Gently her thin fingers ran over the budge that was forming there. Smirking, she shrugged.

"I'm fine, been sleeping the whole day…"

"Resting plenty I hope."

"I've gotten enough rest, been missing you though. Wish this stupid medic knew what he was talking about."

Robert's brow wrinkled as he sighed, gently stroking her arm.

"It's heat stroke love, you just over did it."

Laying back down against the pillows, she shook her head, raising her arms and stretching out before dropping them.

"I just feel a little stir crazy…"

"I know, but if that damn fool Hammond isn't going to be responsible, I will."

"He's your friend…"

"He's also our boss, and should know better to watch out for his employees."

"I can take care of myself Robert…"

Gathering her hand in his, he gave it a dull squeeze, smiling a how his seemed to swallow hers up.

"I know, your so trough…"

Smiling, she looked as he kissed her hand.

"But I want to take care of you too. Let me?"

Nodding, Wendy stared up at him.

"How did today go?"

Sighing, Robert laid her hand against his cheek.

"Same old same."

"How are they?"

"They are growing at an alarming rate…I have a feeling once we transfer them to the main holding pen it's going to be a whole lot harder than Hammond expected."

Just then the central air switched on, causing a steady hum above them. Glancing at the night stand he saw her water half drank, sitting in front of a small framed photograph of them Arnold had taken of them a few months back at the main land at a local shore side bar. In the photo both were sitting together, his arm around her, both smiling with glasses raised. It was one of the few times he seemed relaxed and able to not look so worried. Within the hour, Robert found himself laying back completely naked. Wendy was in nothing but her bra, sitting on his lap, slowly lifting herself up and down with ease, causing his throbbing erection to pulse upward inside of them. Tilting her head back, her eyes closed she softly moaned with pleasure as he firmly held onto her hips. Starring up at her, he bit down on his bottom lip and grunted as he felt himself building close.

Most evenings after they had dinner and retired for the night both would end up in bed like this. Robert remembered last weekend when they had Sunday off. That entire night they didn't leave the room once. Snapping his eyes shut he loudly moaned as he felt his erection twitch as an orgasm squirted out, causing his legs to tingle. Throwing his head back, he felt himself empty inside of her as she leaned forward collapsing against his chest. Lifting her face, she stared down at him, her face glowing with the gentle exhaustion of sex as she leaned down and softly kissed him. Slowly she lifted herself and crawled off him before snugging in close to his deeply tanned and muscular arm.

Gently smiling, he kissed her temple before staring up at the ceiling. Just last night, after she was brought back to their quarters to rest. He had been upset, but once they crawled underneath the sheets, she reached forward and began tugging at him, the way she often playfully did whenever they did their rounds in the jeeps. He at first wanted to tell her to quit it and just rest. Instead he laid back, quivering as she quickly moved her hand back and forth as fast as she could. Somehow that was Wendy, no matter what was going on she was always trying to make him feel better. Remembering how pale her face looked the day before, once he had finished he turned over, kissing her before breathing heavy and laying against her. As they drifted off to sleep, he softly whispered to her that he couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Muldoon. Smiling she laid there before telling him that she all ready was. Now, still drained from the sex, he laid there trying to get his breathing under control as she snuggle up against his chest. Reaching forward her fingers drummed against his chest, then slowly down to his stomach, and finally further. She felt her fingers wrap around his limp soft sex, and dully squeeze. Softly laughing, he leaned his head against hers before lifting her hand with her sparking engagement ring on it. He promised himself by the end of the month despite how tight Muldoon was making the schedule, that he would request for some time off for the two of them. All he wanted was a week at the most, take her back to the states, enough time to marry her…and make sure he would never let her go. By ten that night, she as fast asleep in his arms. They had started again after Wendy began touching him.

The energy this woman woman had was amazing. They had gone into the bathroom and drew a cool shower, where the two of them stood underneath the pouring shower heads, arms loosely around each other into both were frozen solid and came out, helping dry each other off. He stood and shaved, while she blew dried her hair. Getting into boxer shorts, he smirked at his reflection and commented on how thin his hair was getting. Dressed in a extra baggy Jurassic Park T-shirt that nearly fell down to her knees. Wrapping her arms from behind him around his waist she smiled saying she thought he looked sexy that way. Once they were back in bed, both fell asleep drifting off listening to the rain outside begin to loudly hit the windows oust side. Snapping awake, his large blue eyes darted around. He had just awoke from a terrible nightmare. He was dreaming about raptors, surrounding him in the darkness. Once he woke with a start, he felt his chest heave as he looked around. He was back in his room, the steady hum of the air, and all of the lights off. Glancing over, he saw his Wendy sleeping soundly beside him. Leaning down, he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair before closing his eyes. Holding onto her closer, he instantly felt better. He knew Wendy was the only his one and only comfort. And if he lost her… He would lose his mind.


	2. Accident

The following morning Robert stood in front of the sink shaving.

In just just kaki shorts, he stood there barefoot with a washcloth thrown over one shoulder. Carefully he used his straight edge razor to carefully run down the sides of his face while occasionally dipping it in the marble sink below him that had the plug in it, trapping the mint smelling suds of shaving cream and water that floated around. Wendy was in the shower. Glancing over he saw her naked outline behind the frosted shower glass doors. Smiling, he glanced down at his watch and knew as much as he wanted to join her he had to get to the main cage to try and figure out what they were going to do since just a few days ago yet another raptor had been eaten. That strange sense of unease still lurked in his stomach and he knew as much as he tried to talk to Hammond his words would simply be forgotten.

"Hey love."

"Huh?!"

He heard her call over the running water before the door partly slid back as she poked her head out. Her hair was slicked back, and she reminded Robert of a gorgeous mermaid. Smiling he strolled over as he wiped his face with the washcloth.

"I gotta be heading out. You staying here?"

Wendy bit her bottom lip.

"I still need to swing by the medical bay later, they want to give me the once over to okay me. Then maybe head down to the pen."

Robert's brow wrinkled.

"If you get heat stoke you usually should be on bed rest at least a week tops. It's humid as hell out there. You outta rest."

"I love you babe, but you gotta quit worrying. If the doc says I need to stay inside I'll stay inside. If not I'll swing by later on and how about I bring you lunch?"

Robert leaned over, smelling the strong scent of shampoo and soap. Leaning over, he kissed her before looking her straight in the eye.

"Only if you feel okay, promise."

"I promise…" She said smiling as she kissed him again. Standing back she shooed him away with her hand.

"Go before I get you soaked."

Robert smirked as he eyed her naked body, half revealed from the glass door. Winking at her, he turned and went on his way never feeling happier than he ever did before.

 **One year ago…**

 _"Is this seat taken?_

 _"Hum?"_

 _Robert snapped out of his thoughts. They were currently on the main land at a beach side pub. The bar sat on the doors, over looking the ocean. The sunset had been beyond amazing despite the fact Robert felt he was the only one sober enough to fully enjoy it. He was sitting at the bar, nursing a gin and tonic and listening to the chatter among the crowd as drinks were poured the the exotic music became louder. Arnold had been sitting with him for a while before getting up to mingle. Both drinking their drinks and discussing how truly amazing this whole thing was. Arnold was a good enough fellow, and shared the same sense of unease as Robert did from the very beginning. They had been hired since they were the best of the best. Just a week ago as he toured the grounds as construction had begun, Hammond took him into the lab to watch one of the very first raptors be born. This hasn't been anything like the wild life parks he had worked at over seas for Hammond before. They were playing God, and just by starring down at this little creature he knew they were creating monsters. Turning, broken from his thoughts he turned and saw her. Her bright red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she stood there wearing jeans and a black T-shirt._

 _She had sparking golden eyes, and the moment she smiled at him he felt the strangest flutter spree inside his stomach._

 _"I'm sorry what?"_

 _"Is this seat taken?"_

 _She motioned to the stool beside him, holding her drink. Smiling, Robert pulled it out for her._

 _"Not at all, be my guest."_

 _"Thanks…"_

 _Sitting, she turned partly, holding the chilled glass in her hand before offering her free one. "Wendy Harlan." Robert smiled and shook her hand, surprised by how firm her shake was and how soft her hands felt against his._

 _"Robert Muldoon."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Hammond told me all about you. I'm the new trailer from Florida. it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _After several drinks, Robert began to loosen up, The two sat side by side on their stools, drinking their drinks and laughing as they slowly got to know each other. Unknown to both of them Hammond sat across the way, at a table drinking scotch surrounded by his trusted workers, watching from afar and knowing that it was good to see Robert relax for once. Maybe somebody like Wendy was exact what he needed..._

 **Present**

Wendy walked out of the medic station never feeling happier before in her life. Her check in had taken longer than expected, but with how she felt at this exact moment, she knew she couldn't even put into words how excited she felt. She had dressed in shorts and a white T-shirt. Her boots hurrying herself down the stone steps, she slid her mirrored sunglasses on before getting into her jeep. As she slid behind the wheel, she stared at the sparking engagement ring and smiled.

 **One Week Ago**

 _Robert was kneeling behind Wendy, thrusting away and feeling himself come close. Wendt laid on her hands and knees across the bed, her body slightly bouncing with each moment he made. Gritting his teeth, he grasped onto her hips as sweat rolled down his face. Moaning, he released strongly before collapsing against her. Breathless, both rolled over as he took her into his arms. Laughing gently, he kissed her before laying her head against his chest._

 _"Well, I'm bloody spent…"_

 _Lifting her hand, Wendy admired her engagement ring and smiled. Robert noticed and smiled._

 _"Is it a keeper?"_

 _Smiling, Wendy stretched in his arms before slowly rubbing his chest._

 _"I think it's safe to say so."_

 _"So my darling, any ideas on when you want to make it official?"_

 _Sighing, Wendy thought for a second before shrugging._

 _"Anytime is good for me. Hell, tomorrow could even work."_

 _Laughing gently, Robert stroked her hair._

 _"Well now, you can't be more exact than that."_

 _"You know me. I like simple things. I don't want a big wedding. Hell, my mother is always flying out to Vegas to live with whatever boyfriend she has each week. I just want it to be the two of us. That's all."_

 _Smiling, Robert kissed her head before laying back._

 _"i guess that's why I'm so madly in love with you…"_

 **Present**

Robert gazed at the huge pen being constructed. Within the year the walls would be higher and that's where they would transfer the first batch. Holding his rifle, he paced along, watching the workers and seeing the vegetation get planted. He knew there was no way fooling these creatures, no matter what they would know they were trapped. And whenever something dangerous is trapped…it's wired to explode. That's when he heard the sound of an approaching engine. Turning he saw Wendy begin to ride up the path. Smirking, he knew nothing would feel better than kissing her in the shade. Adjusting his hat, he held onto his gun as he made his way down the staircase. Waving, he watched as she kept driving onward.

Reaching the bottom, he began walking out as the jeep parked. Wendy killed the engine and slid her body upward, waving at him with her sunglasses still on. "Boy do I have news for you!" She shouted. Laughing, he continued walking forward.

"Don't tell me, you're healthy as a horse heat stroke or no heat stroke?"

"Better!"

Robbert chuckled to himself as he kept walking. Wendy still stood, leaning over the bar of the jeep as she smiled.

"Guess what, you're…"

That's when he heard shouts and one of the cement trucks came crashing forward, hitting the side of Wendy's jeep going at least forty. Robert jumped backwards as it all happened in a matter of seconds. The sound of breaking glass and twisted metal filled the air as the jeep was pushed forward T-boned as it plowed over to the side. Robert stared with disbelief with wide stunned blue eyes. Instantly workers came running from all directions as the emergency horn was sounded. Robert had dropped his gun and looked over. At least thirty or fifty feet away, turned over was the cement truck. It was smoking, and the head cab was crushed in. Running, he ignored all the shouts as he ran forward, nearly skidding to the side as he saw what remained of Wendy's jeep.

It was nearly destroyed. The jeep was turned over on it's side as well. All of the windows shattered. The side was completely crushed in and totaled. Feeling completely numb, his frantic eyes searched forward before he took off running. He didn't realize he was screaming her name, half expecting to see her stand up, brush her shorts off and laugh. Instead, his heart pounded in his chest as he ran and stopped where the jeep, or what was left of it was. The driver of the cement truck had crawled out of his cab, his head was badly bleeding, and workers were all ready trying to get to him. He was screaming in pain and kept shouting over and over…

"The breaks! The breaks went out! I didn't see her! I swear I didn't see her!"

Robert looked down and saw her body. It was half under what might have been part of the grill. Heaving the pieces of heavy metal away, he felt his hands shake as he reached her. She was laying half in and half out of what was left of the jeep. Her sunglasses still on her face, but smashed and cracked. The side of her head was slightly crushed in, causing a steady pulse of blood to sweep into the mud. "Oh Christ!" He said, his voice cracking as he knelt down and picked her up. She felt limp and lifeless in his arms. Dragging her, he pulled her away from the wreckage and saw that her legs were badly bent and broken. Laying her down in the grass, he heard the sirens of the emergency jeeps coming that Hammond had. Two workers ran over and attempted to kneel down next to him. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He shouted, before looking her over. Her head was bad, in fact it was awful. He didn't see any skull or brain matter, but the way she was bleeding her entire T-shirt was all ready soaked with an ugly brownish purple color. Wiping his blood slick hands on his shorts, he looked her over before resting his ear against her chest. Just by feeling it, he knew her ribs were broken. She wasn't breathing. Ignoring all the chaos from the accident, he laced his hands together over her chest and began to pump down counting to himself to three. Feeling more of her ribs break, he mentally counted before leaning down, pinching her nose shut and tilting her bloody mouth open. Breathing deeply, he did it twice before going back to lacing his hands and continuing CPR.

"DAMNIT DON'T YOU BLOODY LEAVE ME!"

He swore as he went back to breathing for her. Finally, he felt strong hands grasp his shoulder and gently push him away. It was the island doctor with two paramedics. They began working on her as John helplessly watched. Later… It was an accident. Plain and simple, just an accident. The worker, a new man had been driving the cement truck across to portal nine where the breaks failed. He had a broken arm, and was pretty banged up but overall he was going to be okay. The wreckage has been terrible, and now John found himself in blood stained clothes sitting outside one of the main general hospitals on the mainland. The island doctor had been able to get Wendy's heart going and she had been air lifted out. Now nearly eight hours later she had been in surgery and he hadn't heard anything. Sitting there, holding his hat he knew if the doctors came out and said she was dead he would take his trustily straight edge razor and slit his wrists. Over and over the accident played over in his mind. He hated how helpless he felt, and how happy she had looked before it happened.

It was his fault. Why couldn't he have gotten to the jeep sooner? Why hadn't he insisted she stay at their place until he got back? He was mentally and physically exhausted. Finally Hammond, one of his lawyers, and the head surgeon still in scrubs stepped out. Robert stood up, feeling as if he wasn't even in control of his own body. Looking at them, he gulped.

"She's…dead isn't she?"

The surgeon shook his head.

"No, but she's in a coma. There was major internal injuries, mostly dealing with her head. She's stable, but I need to be perfectly honest with you. She may never wake up. We have machines breathing for her."

"So…she's brain dead?"

"Not exactly. In time she might be able to breath without them, but I've seen cases like this before. People never wake back up, or they eventually die."

Robert grasped the brim of his hat and closed his eyes. This was all too much to take in. Wendy was perfectly fine just a few hours ago. Now she was in a coma? People didn't go into comas? No, she was alive. If anybody could wake her up it would be him. He would just go to her, hold her hand and she would finally open those golden eyes of her, sit up and ask what happened?

"The good thing is she isn't dead. I'm paying for all of her medical care. Her mother is flying out now, we've contacted her. This was a terrible tragedy, but I'm taking full responsibility. These doctors are the finest in the country and no matter what it takes, or how long it is I'm making sure she's taken care of. She was one of my finest workers Robert, and I'm not forgetting that."

Robert knew what Hammond was saying. It was his stupid worker and truck that caused this accident so he wanted to simply brush it under the rug. He would pay for Wendy's care, even if she stayed in this coma the rest of her life. He didn't want to loose Muldoon, or his trust.

"Can I…see her?"

"Of course…" Ignoring Hammond, he walked by his eyes direct and dead.

 **Later…**

"Oh how could this have happened?"

Shirley, Wendy's mother said stroking her daughter's hand which was connected with and tubes. Wendy laid in the hospital bed hooked up to several wires and tubes. A tube was down her throat causing her to breath. Her eyes bruised and shut, and a bandage around her now shaved head. Machines were all around her clicking and beeping as she laid there lifeless like a doll. Robert hadn't left her side in hours, he stayed on her other side stroking her hand listening to Shirley cry and complain about how terrible she felt. He knew Wendy hadn't been close with her mother, but she still had a good heart. He had only met her twice, but knew that all this lost time was catching up with her. Sitting across the way, he listened to her sobs while he stared down at his beautiful fiancé' with bloodshot exhausted eyes. Shirley didn't know exactly what they were doing for jobs, only that a new animal park was opening by Billionaire John Hammond off the coast on a private island. They had signed contracts not to speak of what Hammond was doing, and as far as Shirley knew her only daughter and fiancé' were simply trainers and game keepers for wild animals. Looking across at her face, he wanted more to scream.

"Wake up darling, please…" He said inside his mind as he stroked her other hand.

"Please…"

 **Three weeks later**

Still no change.

Muldoon hadn't left her side since. Hammond kept flying in to visit, and was paying for Shirley to stay at a hotel close by. Each day was the same, the doctors would come in, look Wendy over, change her tubes, look her over, and and go about their business. She had a feeding tube, and the nurses came in every half an hour. Robert all knew them, friendly kind women who all tried to keep him hopeful. He had been allowed to stay by Hammond's wishes. He was growing a beard, and got broken close, barley eating at all. He stayed by her side, holding her hand and waiting.

Now there had been news from the doctor on the island. It did indeed seem as if Wendy was going to tell him something important the day of the accident. They had run bloodworm, and found that Wendy was six weeks pregnant. After doing an ultrasound, they found that shocking enough she hadn't lost the baby from the accident or surgeries. In fact the fetus had a strong heartbeat. Robert kept thinking back at how happy she looked standing up in the jeep knowing how she was going to end that sentence. "You're going to be a father!" Both hadn't talked children yet, but knew someday they both wanted them. Wendy had been on birth control but the doctor explained every once in a while this could happen. Now the news has been announced. The doctors had been frank with both Shirley and him, letting them no that Wendy would most likely never wake up. There hadn't been any change, and she more than likely could carry this baby full term before they delivered it C-section. Shirley was for it, but Muldoon on the other hand wasn't so sure. What if the baby did something to her? What if it hurt her? How could they use her like some sort of incubator. What if Wendy did wake up someday only to find out she had a child? But he was just her fiancé', it was Shirley who had the legal say and she claimed this was a blessing. That if this Hammond fellow was indeed paying for her medical care, she wanted her daughter taken care, and her grandchild. Robert tried to reason with her and Shirley wouldn't hear any of it.

"I'll raise the baby, I know you have important work Robert. But Wendy would have wanted it this way. Do you think she could ever forgive you if she found out you had the baby terminated?"

"How could she?"

"You're the one holding out on hope that she'll wake up someday but you and me both know that isn't going to happen. Let this horrible accident have one good thing come out of it. I'll perfectly understand if you don't want to be a father. I'll take full responsibility. Please, this child might be all we have left of her."

"She isn't dead dammit!"

"Robert, she might as well be. Now I'm sighing that she keeps it. I'm sorry." As she left, Robert was left watching Wendy lay in the hospital bed. Staring down, he looked at her flat stomach and hated himself. What should have been the happiness day of his life, was turning into a complete and utter nightmare.


	3. Harlan

**Three months later.**

Robert sat beside Wendy, gently petting her hand and humming softly. He was reading an Oscar Wild novel, which laid open on his lap. He had been reading it out loud for Wendy, and planned on making his way through other great works of literature for her and the baby to hear. The news of the pregnancy still hadn't completely set in. Just a few months ago he was working and living on the island, engaged to a girl he felt he had waited his entire life for. Now after a stupid accident, he found himself sitting beside the shell of what once his fiancé', trying his hardest to pretend that nothing was wrong. That there was still hope, that she would wake up soon and everything would be okay. On top of knowing that most likely she wouldn't wake up, and that he had lost her before they could even begin their life's together…she was carrying their unplanned child. In just a few months he would become a father.

Never before did he honestly think at this age such a thing would happen to him. Shirley was onboard with raising the baby, and taking it back to Nevada with her. Robert wasn't completely sure if this was the right thing to do, but he did know one thing for certain, he couldn't do this alone. Had Wendy been okay, he would have been over the moon with this news. Even though he never really planned on having children, he knew if it ever did happen it would happen with Wendy. Night after night he kept seeing her smiling face standing up in the jeep, calling him over looking the happiest she had ever been. He had taken a leave off the island, currently staying at the same hotel as Shirley. He knew Hammond had wanted to talk to him soon, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He kept thinking of the park, and knew he needed him back. As far as Robert was concerned he didn't care if he ever saw that island again. Wendy meanwhile hadn't changed. She was still on life support, her body frail, and still hooked up to a million different tubes and wires. Day after day Robert would sit by her all day, squeezing her hand waiting for her to open her eyes. So far, nothing. Just then Dr. Anderson came in, wheeling in a new machine. Smiling, she nodded to him.

"How are you Robert?"

Robert glanced up, closing the book.

"Fine doctor, and you?"

"Good, how's our Wendy doing?"

Robert glanced at her pale face and felt his insides ache.

"Fine, just reading to her a bit."

"That's good…"

He watched her begin setting up. Looking over, Dr. Anderson smiled.

"I'm giving her an ultrasound to check the baby, would you like to stay?"

Shifting in his seat, Robert cleared his throat looking a little surprised.

"Um, yeah sure."

"That's good you're reading to her, the baby can hear it you know. Studies say that can help the child's development."

Robert watched silently as Dr. Anderson rolled up Wendy's hospital shirt, and took a plastic paddle out. Squeezing gel onto it, she flicked the screen on and rolled it in front of them. Pressing the paddle, she waited staring at the flicking blueish black screen as Robert watched, sitting up straight. Within seconds, as she move the paddle across Wendy's stomach, which slightly Robert could see a slight change in, she paused and pointed.

"Ah, there we are…"

"Where?"

Robert sat on the edge of his seat as she continued pressing the paddle in.

"There, fetus looks nice as healthy…see right there, that's the head."

Robert squinted and saw the faint outline on the screen. Staring at it, Robert felt a heavy pit in the bottom of his stomach. Looking, he couldn't believe that inside of Wendy was his baby. He had helped make that, and now it was growing in it's mother who would most likely never see it be born. He felt sick. Suddenly the reality of it came crashing down. He couldn't undo any of this. The baby was growing inside what once was his beautiful, and vivid fiancé', and once it was born it would never know it's mother. Never know how happy she looked moments before everything came crashing down. Looking at it, he understood perfectly. This was his child, and his was happening no matter what.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"What?"

"The heartbeat, listen…"

Flicking a switch on the side of the machine. Suddenly a steady thumping sound filled the dimly lit hospital room and as Robert stared at his child on the screen, holding Wendy's hand, he never felt more alone before in his entire life.

 **Seven months ago.**

 _Robert swore under his breath as he sat in the medical bay. One of the young raptors had reached forward during feeding, and had gotten Robert's shoulder, ripping through his shirt as two of his handlers screamed and jump backwards, nearly losing the neck tie they were keeping it at bay with. Robert had shouted for them to hold still as he took the pole, and was able to motion them back before unhooking the creature. When he stood up, out of harms way he saw how badly the claw had gotten him. Flexing it, he was certain no muscles had been torn. A steady trickle of blood was soaking through his kaki shirt as one of the younger workers looked ill staring at him._

 _"Um, Mr. Muldoon…you're…bleeding…"_

 _"Never mind that. They may be young, but you still need to watch out no matter what happens!"_

 _He snapped before nursing his arm and heading down the stairs. As he walked down, he quickly hailed one of the passing jeeps to take him down to medical. Now currently he was sitting in the medical bay as the doctor got bandages ready after cleaning the long jagged claw mark that went over his bicep. Just then he heard Wendy come stomping in, she hurried over wearing her shorts and boots, her training whistle hanging around her neck._

 _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_

 _She said hurrying over before seeing him. Right away she yanked her sunglasses off before running over._

 _"Jesus! I just heard, you okay?"_

 _She knelt down in front of him, instantly looking at his bleeding arm which the doctor had just cleaned._

 _"Oh God…"_

 _She muttered. Smirking, he shook his head._

 _"Don't worry darling, just a scratch. I've gotten much worse before."_

 _Sighing, she looked over at him before her eyes began watering. Hating seeing her whenever she got this upset, he reached down and gently ticked the bottom of her chin._

 _"Hush now, no need for that…"_

 **Present**

Hammond and Robert had come to an agreement. Wendy was still in her coma, Hammond had paid for some of the best doctors first in the country, then in the world to look at her. Finally it all came down to the same thing. She wouldn't be waking up. The odds were against her. Her injuries had been too bad, and the internal bleeding had done the most damage. They all spoke that someday she would be able to breath on her own without the machines, but for now, or even the next decade or so she would have to rely on life support. Hammond was still paying the bills, and she was getting the best care possible, but as each day passed and Robert sat with her he saw how frail she was becoming. Somehow underneath all those tubes and wires she no longer looked like the woman he loved, now she was simply an empty shell. A ghost of once was. Day after day he woke early, showered, picked at his food and spent his entire day with her until visitor hours were over. Often he would sit beside her, holding or gently stroking her hand. Some days he would just sit in silence, others he would read to her, or simply talk.

He knew it was mad, but he had a strangest feeling she would hear him. He moved her legs and arms to keep the muscles firm. He insisted on helping the nurses bathe her, he even sometimes would sit running his fingertips over her now swollen stomach, large with their child and talk about what great things he had planned for them. He still remembered the first time he felt the baby move, and how utterly amazed he was as he gazed down, his eyes large and stunned. Laughing he pressed his palm against her stomach and felt the baby again, it's kicks fluttering yet firm. Other nights he would softly sing to her, old songs his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. More than once he would softly beg her to just open her eyes, just to look at him.

"Darling, you must wake up. There's so much to do…"

He would say struggling with tears. Finally Shirley came forward. In all these months she had avoided him as much as possible. She was still staying at the hotel, and came each day to sit with Wendy, often muttering how she really should have spent more time with her growing up, and how she knew something like this would happen some day. Rarely she spoke with him, and for Robbert that was just fine, the less they talked, the less questions came up. Time passed, and every once in a while she would stare across the hospital room at Robert and sigh saying how excited Wendy was when she phoned her, telling her that the two of them had gotten engaged.

"You would have made her very happy…"

She would say, before drifting her eyes downwards and then excusing herself out of the room. She finally told Robert that she had spoken with Hammond and planned on relocating Wendy to the state hospital in Nevada. She had an entire life back home, and once the baby arrived she wanted it to be easier on everyone. The thought of Shirley raising the baby made Robert have the strangest feeling of dread. That's when he knew, staring at Wendy's pale face what he had to do. He called Hammond, and he flew back to meet with him. Together the two had lunch and Robert explained what he wanted. If Shirley did indeed have the legal right to call the shots with Wendy and relocate Wendy, then he would respect it. But he needed Hammond to know, Wendy's care would forever be taken care of and he would want a contract written up explaining so. In fact, he wanted it that Shirley would somehow never actually be able to have the say in shutting Wendy off life support. He knew this was tricky, but he trusted Hammond and his expensive lawyers could find a loop hole. Hammond nodded and agreed before Robert laid everything out on the table. Once Wendy was relocated she would be delivering the baby soon. He told Hammond that he would work for him until the park officially opened.

He would give him two years at the most and finally quit. He planned on moving to the states, and raising his child. Instantly Hammond told him there were other things they could do. He had faithfully worked for him all this time, he was part of the project and was the best of the best. Shaking his head, Robert explained he would sign something swearing not to speak about the park until it was open to the public. He would train new game keepers, but he gave him two years and that was it. Park finished or not. He would return to the states, and raise his child.

Sighing, Hammond looked him in the eye before nodding. Both shook, and his lawyers would be drawing up contracts. Hammond once again, for what seemed like the millionth time said how sorry he was before pushing his chair away, using his cane and walking away. Robert had no idea, he had just signed his life away.

 **Two months later**

Wendy laid in her new private hospital room. Her machines clicked and beeped as the oxygen bag slowly rose and fell over and over again. Robert, freshly shaven sat beside her, rubbing her large stomach that stood up perfectly from her thin frame. The baby was kicking up a storm today, and somehow whenever he felt it's little kicks he felt comforted. He was flying back at the end of the week to the island. The baby would be delivered tomorrow, and he had taken his leave long enough. He knew it was for the best to get back at it since things seemed to be rolling along so smoothly. He knew it was for the best if he went straight back to the island before he became too attached. Shirley agreed it was for the best, and was being paid plenty to take care of the baby until he was finished with the park and able to return. He hated keeping her in the dark, but as close as they had become over the last several months, he still didn't trust her completely. Still, she had been beyond understanding, and was willing to take his child, her grandchild and raise it until he had tied up his affairs. She and gotten her condo ready, and even turned her spare guest room into a nursery.

Robert rarely paid attention to the details, just handed over his checkbook and insisted she got whatever the child needed, and as long as he or she got the best. Shirley said she would be in contact with him, and as soon as he was finished within he next year or so depending, he could legally take the child as long as she had rights in visitation. He knew if he stayed, he wouldn't want to leave the baby. It would be best to leave as soon as possible and get done what needed to be finished. Once that was over, he would return and begin his life as a father as terrifying as it seemed. Day after day, he continued what he did in the hospital off the coast after the accident. This may have been a different room, a different hospital, a different state…but it was still all the same. Wendy was the same, motionless, nearly lifeless, and just laying there hooked up to machines. Staring at her swollen stomach, he nervously bit his bottom lip. How could he love something, if he couldn't enjoy it with her? The following day… Robert sat dressed in scrubs, holding Wendy's hand as the doctor and nurses worked behind the divider that blocked his view from the lower half of Wendy's body. Nurses watched the monitors as the overhead lights in the OR shinned brightly down on them. Sitting there, Robert stared down at her pale face before the sound of crying filled the air, causing his stunned blue eyes to look. The doctor raised the squirming crying baby.

"It's a boy!"

Robert blinked in disbelief. This was really happening, and Wendy still remained lost to him. Later… Wendy was in recovery, and Shirley was making calls down the hall. Robert stood outside the nursery window, looking in at all the tiny screaming babies. Laying in one of the central plastic cribs was his son. He had been born just a little over seven pounds and when the doctor cleaned him up and handed him over, Robert who had trained dangerous animals for the better part of his life held the baby knowing absolutely nothing. Terrified, he stared down at the infant laying wrapped in the blanket and couldn't believe his eyes. Looking over at Wendy's face, his heart broke knowing she couldn't see this.

"Oh he's beautiful…"

He whispered looking down. Now he stood there feeling anxious and more than a little nervous. Hammond had called, congregating him before informing him if he wanted, he had a private chopper in the city area a little after midnight. Robert instantly agreed, knowing the sooner the better. Saying goodbye tomorrow would be ten times worse than he could even begin to dream about. Shirley seemed fine with this and kept remarking how beautiful the baby looked. After he told her he would be leaving tomorrow, he promised to visit once during the holidays before going back to the island. Shirley said that was perfectly fine, and that's when she asked…

"So, what do you want to name him? What goes with Muldoon?"

Robert hadn't even given this a moment's thought. Looking into the nursery, he sighed.

"How about Harlan…Harlan Muldoon?" Shirley nodded.

"Sounds fine, I'll tell the nurse."

Now standing there, he knew Wendy wouldn't be out of surgery until much latter. He insisted to Shirley to please call her if there was any change whatsoever. Sighing, he pressed his fingers against the glass window and mentally promised himself that he was just doing the reminder of the time on the island so he could come back here. He would take care of the baby, and raise him…waiting for Wendy to wake up. "I'll come back Wendy…I promise…" With that he looked at his newborn son one last time before turning and walking out.


	4. Stars

**Island of Nublar**

 **Four months later**

Robert knew he had drinking too much. Ever since he arrived back on this God forsaken island, the only way to tune out the nightmares was to polish off a bottle of scotch. He understood his bastard of a late father had suffered from a terrible drinking problem, and he wasn't about to let history repeat itself. Trying to lay off the booze for a while, he focused simply on his work. In his spare hours he ran laps around the park's grounds, and spent countless hours working out in the downstairs private gym. More than once Arnold had remarked that he was in better shape than half the guys who worked here who were nearly a decade or so younger than him. Most nights Robert would stay over looking the creatures habitats, and forever careful of them as they began to grow. He had ordered Hammond to have stronger and more powerful weapons stored in the bunker in case of an emergency. Most days he stayed watching the raptor's behavior and began to take notice on how smart they were. They seemed to think together, always circling around, their evil demon colored eyes glowing as they cried out and clawed at the ground with their giant claws. He knew these sort of monsters weren't meant for amusement. They were meant for death. He kept to himself, training the new recruits that Hammond had hired.

All young, eager, and completely native to what exactly they were doing. He spent a good amount of his time patrolling the grounds, giving lectures, training, and of course staying where he felt he was the most needed. In the raptor pen. "Somebody is going to get bloody killed…" He would whisper watching the creatures, knowing that this was unlike anything he had ever trained before. These were blood thirty animals, always on the hunt, always waiting to kill. When he would retire for the night, he would return to the living quarters he once shared with Wendy. Her things were all still exactly as she had left them. Shirley had never bothered to have them shipped back, and as far as Robert cared that was for the best. Often he would have sleepless nights, tossing and turning either having vivid dreams of Wendy's accident replaying over and over again in slow motion, or those raptors getting out of their cage and ripping him apart. Shooting up in bed, drenched in sweat shaking, his wild blue eyes would dart around only to find himself completely alone. Whenever this happened he would splash cold water on his face and open the sliding closet. Taking one one of Wendy's blouses, or shirts he would lay back in bed, holding and smelling it, feeling as if she was right there to comfort him. Shirley wrote a great deal, and he figured Hammond's never ending funds along with his blank check book was more than enough motivation for anyone. He would call her from his office once a week, and she would babble on about the heat, the traffic, and finally get around to the baby and Wendy. There still hadn't been any change in Wendy, the doctors were still hopeful, but from the tone of Shirley's voice Robert knew this was a straight out lie. When he asked if he was sitting with her? Shirley would become defensive, claiming that she was in her early sixties and looking after a newborn in case he forgot.

Always clutching the plastic phone tight, he would control his temper and change the subject. Still, the thought of his Wendy laying there all alone in the hospital turned his stomach. The baby was doing fine, Shirley had enclosed several photographs with her letters of Harlan. She claimed he was a happy baby, not the slightest bit fussy as Wendy had been when she was his age. Shirley said Harlan in the beginning had a hard time with the bottled milk they had been giving him and developed a slight reaction to before the doctor adjusted the brand and he was eating perfectly now and gaining plenty of weight. All ready she could see he had Robert's eyes, and Wendy's darling smile. She said he was still having a hard time sleeping through, but over all he was a fine baby. She had hired a woman named Gladys to help her most days, and everything seemed to be going fine. When Robert asked if she had taken him to see Wendy, Shirley sighed on the other line and said in a no nonsense tone that she had twice, but as he got older she felt it was best if they didn't. After all, he would confuse him.

"What she's his mother, and he's a baby still…not even a year…"

Yet again Shirley changed the subject causing Robert to have even more motivation to want to finish up with this damn island so he could come home and finally raise his son.

 **One year ago**

Robert smirked as he watched Wendy with a baby Brontosaurs which all ready looked the size of a good healthy golden lab. She was in shorts and a T-shirt, her whistle around her neck as she scooted around the grassy pen laughing as the creatures waddled and followed her making tiny noises. Robert smiled leaning against the wooden fence of the pen, which was set up just for these kind before they were released open into their habit.

"Good girl!"

She called petting the creatures' head before feeding it some leafs. Looking up she saw Robert waiting and smiled as he waved. Waving back she called over her helper Alex who trotted over and took over as she headed down over to Robert. Hurrying down, she smiled before leaning over and kissing him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm heading in for a while, care to join me?"

Wendy looked back and nodded.

"Yeah sure, Alex is just finishing feeding her and I'm done."

"Lovely, say how about we work up an appetite before dinner?"

Wendy smirked looking confused.

"What, you wanna race me back or something?"

Offering her his hand, he helped her climb over the tiny fence. Grinning, he playfully nibbled at her neck. Laughing, she swatted at him before he whispered…

"I have something more fun in mind…"

 **Later…** Robert laid back, sweating like mad in the gentle shade the palm trees gave along the white sandy beach coast. He had taken Wendy back to their special spot he had taken her after their first official date. The island of Nublar was quite beautiful if you knew where exactly to do. Muldoon had taken his 4-wheel jeep off a small path nearly ten miles away from where the park was beginning to be constructed. It was a safe tiny little beach, untouched and beautiful. It was private, and had one hell of a view a sunset. Today with the temperatures soaring, causing the air to be hot and sticky, they had taken a detour and laid in the shade of the beach, feeling the warm sea breeze as they franticly undid each other's shorts. Now with his pushed down to his ankles, he held Wendy's hips as her hands pressed down firmly against his chest as she bopped up and down. Her hair was tied up in a loose messy bun with strands of hair falling down to her shoulders. Her shirt, as well as his was still on, which both were sweating through. She has her eyes closed as she tilted her head back moaning softly in pleasure. Muldoon thrusted his hips upward before feeling himself come close. "Look at me." Her golden eyes opened, in a haze of heat and pleasure. Staring at her, his face reddening with pressure, he released and clasped his hand on top of hers.

Crying out, she arched her back before he moaned deeply and felt her collapse against him. Both panting for air, he kissed her temple before moving his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast.

This was paradise.

 **Present.**

It was the holidays, well at least for some of the full time staff on the island it was. For Memorial Day Weekend, the full time staff were allowed to take the ferry back to the main land for nearly five days. Robert flew straight to Nevada thanks to Hammond's private airline, and arrived via taxi at Shirley's condo. When he arrived, Shirley who looked no different smiled and gave him a stiff hug before telling him she had somebody that very much wanted to see him. When he stepped into Shirley's bright living room filled with pieces of desert art and paintings, he stared down in disbelief at the baby. He couldn't believe how much he had grown. He was laying on a spread out blanket wearing a tiny sailor's suit, all ready what looked like peach fuzz was beginning to come in on his hair, the same sandy shade Robert had. Surrounded by soft toys, the baby wiggled on it's belly before looking up at Shirley and him and gurgled.

"Babaaa…"

He said, drool coming out of his mouth as his chubby cheeks turned upward and he giggled.

"Go on, he isn't going to bite, no teeth yet."

Robert have a humorless smile at this and stepped down into the living room. Squatting down, he looked at the baby with absolute wonder. Smiling, he reached forward and was stunned as the baby gently grasped his finger and giggled.

"My…my…what a clever boy you are."

 **Nearly two years ago…**

They were in the main meeting hall, at least three dozen of them all listening to Hammond's speech about how they were on the verge of a breakthrough for both the past, present, and future. They had all just finished the contracts, swearing them by In-Gen not to speak about what they were working on, and if so they could face federal jail time. After the lawyers put all the signed contracts away, Hammond took out the first hatched creature of Jurassic Park, a baby Brontosaurs, which was shown to the shocked employees. Robert had stood off to the side, arms crossed silently and seriously listening. Hammond had shown him early what breakthroughs he was making in the lab and as wonderful and amazing as he felt it would be, he also couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He eyed the audience, the best of the best of who Hammond had hired and saw her. Wendy Harlan. He had met her the night before on the main land, and honestly couldn't stop thinking about her. He had gotten quite drunk, and had a wonderful time despite the splitting headache he now felt. Watching her listen, and laugh he couldn't believe it. The girl was young enough to almost be his daughter. Still, he couldn't stop staring.

"Pretty wonderful huh?"

Robert broke out of his thoughts as the meeting came to a close and everyone went their own ways. He saw her standing there, smiling as she fixed her messaged bag over her shoulder.

"Robert, right?"

"Wendy?"

"Yep. How's your head?"

Robert smiled, blushing slightly.

"Bloody awful, yours?"

"Pretty terrible, wanna grab some water bottles and aspirin and get some fresh air?"

Smiling, Robert looked around at the clearing out room. Just a week ago he had stumbled upon the beach and knew a clear night like this would be absolutely stunning.

"Say, I think your onto something. Meet me out front in five, grab the water I'll hunt down the aspirin."

Laughing, she agreed and turned as he smiled watching her walk away. A half an hour later both laid out on a spread out wool blanket from the back of the jeep, staring up at the star lit sky nursing their water bottles and laughing as he pointed up and explained the different star names to her.

"They are so beautiful…"

Turning, she felt his eyes looking at her and smirked back.

"Don't tell me…and so am I?"

"I think you pretty but hit that one on the nose love…"

Leaning forward he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. The following day at yet another safety meeting, he stood beside Hammond, arms crossed as they went on about first aid, supplies, and most of all the danger of the animals they were beginning to breed. Looking into the audience, he saw her listening and gave a slight smile in her direction which was welcomed back to him. Somehow this time on this island seemed a whole lot more interesting than he believed it to be.

 **Present.**

He had taken Harlan in his carrier seat to see Wendy. When he first walked into the hospital room for an instant he nearly fell over. She was off life support, no tubes were in her throat. In fact, he didn't even see the oxygen machine. Had there been a change? Was she awake? Was she dead? His anxious eyes said it all as a nurse smiled.

"You're her fiance' right? Mr. Muldoon?" Robert nodded, not taking his eyes off her.

"She's all right, there hasn't been any change…"

"But she's off life support." "Oh she's been breathing on her own for months now honey, didn't her doctor tell you?"

Mentally he cursed Shirley for leaving such an important detail out from their talks and letters. Instead he walked forward, carrying the baby which had been surprisingly good the entire ride over. Robert was staying at the hotel down the road and had rented out a car at the main airport. He had met the woman Gladys Shirley had hired who was a large and beyond friendly older woman who thought the world of Harlan. He still had to roll his eyes, it seemed as though it was this hired woman raising his son rather than his own grandmother. Instead she was enjoying the cash flow coming in, ignoring the fact her only daughter was still alone in a coma just a few miles down the road. The nurse smiled looking down.

"This is Harlan right? The doctor has told me all about him. He's beautiful!"

"Thank you…" Robert muttered before carefully sitting down and placing the seat beside him. It still had a lot of getting used to. The whole ride over he kept nervously eyeing him from he rearview mirror, hoping he was okay. Now that he was beside Wendy, he felt a million times better he came. Sitting, he asked if the doctor was in and the nurse said he wouldn't be until later. Thanking her, he was finally left alone and looked across at Wendy. She didn't look any better, but it was nice to see her entire face for once instead of a million different tubes. Smiling, he sighed before lifting the cooing baby out of his seat, and turned looking at her.

"Wendy darling, isn't he beautiful. Everyone says he looks like me but we both know better, he gets his good looks from you."

The baby wiggled, staring up at him. Feeling himself struggling with his tears, he reached forward and gasped her hand.

"I'm…sorry…I left you. I'm coming back real soon. I promise, I'll have our son, and we'll be waiting for you."

For a good hour or so he stayed beside her, softly humming to the baby and holding her hand before knowing it was time to get back. Glancing down, he smiled at his two wire and leather wrapped bracelets she had made him when they had just begun dating. He hadn't taken them off since. Placing Harlan back in his seat and buckling him in, he stood beside her, brushing back her hair and gently kissing her lips.

"I'll see you soon love."

Turning, he picked the baby up and walked out. He never saw her again.

 **A few days later…** On an overcast rainy day, Robert planned on taking the plane back. He had visited and seen Harlan every day during his short little vacation. Today he paced back and forth in Shirley's living room, gently rubbing the baby's back as he rested his head against his shoulder. Walking down the hall, he walked into the nursery and froze. Shirley, walking in smiled.

"What is it?"

"What's that?" He asked still holding his son as he approached the crib. Shirley looked confused before laughing.

"Oh, you like it. Gladys picked it up. It's his new mobil, it's dinosaurs, isn't it cute?"

Carefully he laid his sleeping down in the crib and looked at the tiny plastic little creatures with uneasy eyes. Sighing, he focused his attention on his son. Kissing his fingertips, he leaned down and gently pressed them against his son's cheek before standing back. "No more than eight months, tops." He muttered to Shirley who clearly wasn't listening. Turning, he thanked her before walking out. He knew if he looked back it would be even harder to say goodbye. Once he board the plane and was headed out, he sat back thinking. As soon as everything was set, he would be finished with this business and be home again with his son. He wanted to be there for everything, his first words, when he began crawling, and even walking. He had talked with Wendy's doctor who told him never to say never, anything could happen as long as he had hope. He said it was a huge sign he was breathing by herself now and her responses seemed stable. The idea of those stunning golden eyes opening made his heart ache. He would take care of her, buy her a beautiful home someplace peaceful, and together they would raise their son. Yes, that;'s exactly what he wanted. Unknown to him in just a few months an accident would begin. First with a trusted employ he knew well during the transfer of one of the grown raptors, and then the private tour. But at this exact moment, he didn't think of any of those things.

All he cared about was finishing his job and returning back home to his son.


	5. Storm

For Robert Muldoon the end of his life was violent and slow.

Just at the end of July there had been an accident while transporting one of the raptors. They had done this before, but somehow due to carelessness a man lost his life. Robert that night, splattered with blood kept remembering how evil that creature's eye looked as it stared right back at his. Over and over he kept feeling the poor helpless man's struggles as he was pulled straight out of his arms. Robert knew as long as he lived, this memory would haunt him forever. That night he paced franticly in the med unit as the man's body was being transferred back to the main land. All ready In-Gen were working away on trying to cover the entire thing up. Robert knew that by tomorrow morning this death would cost both Hammond and In-Gen a great deal of money. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his thinning hair and cursed. Why couldn't this bloody awful park be finished all ready? He was still convinced that John was playing God here and it was only going to result in more death. That night he argued with his old friend and boss, telling him that all of the raptors should be destroyed. He understood the leaps and bounds they were making with the future with Jurassic Park, but the idea of bringing back animals that weremeant to be dead millions of years ago had to stand for something. Why breed them at all? By the end John was staying as stubborn as he always was and firmly said that it was a slight hiccup, nothing more.

"Yeah well tell that to that man's family…"

He said shaking his head. He knew the power of this place was over taking John past the point of no return. There would be no reasoning with him, his mind was made up. Sighing, Robert looked and told him that he knew this accident, no matter what In-Gen thinks of would push back the release date of the park being finished. When John tried to argue with him he shook his head and said he understood perfectly what was going on and not to play him as a fool. Sighing, he crossed his arms and informed John that he was giving his two months's notice. Staring at him shocked, John laughed.

"Two months notice? What in the world…"

Robert shook his head.

"My mind if made up. Try to sick your lawyers on me John, I honestly don't care."

John sat there speechless as Robert went on.

"You have been both a blessing and a curse. I understand everything you have done, but you need to know I have a little boy back home waiting for him. He's growing up and I'm missing it. Two months John, that's all I have let. I need to."

After a moment of silence John lifted his eyes, nodded and told him he understood. Now just a few weeks later, the investors were sending out some experts along with a lawyer to do a test run of the park, to mark off a check list and see if the park was indeed safe, and ready for the public. Somehow the entire thing didn't sit well with Robert. That night once he got back to his living quarters, he stared at all the packed boxes. He had begun packing just a few weeks before, including Wendy's belongings. He would have everything shipped out as soon as possible, so there wouldn't be any more excuses to stay on this God forsaken island. Tossing out his blood splattered clothes, he took his belt and watch off and turned on the shower full blast. Once underneath the running head, he leaned forward placing his hands on the wall in front of him and lowering his head feeling the water pressure beat down on him.

 **One year ago…**

 _Wendy seemed the happiest she had ever been. Once the chopper landed, she slid out of her seat and twirled on the platform like a school girl. Two of the flyers, show ere stopping to refuel watched in amusement as she hurried over, holding out her left hand._

 _"I'm engaged!"_

 _The men commented on how wonderful that was as she kept running around laughing and jumping as Robert watched smiling as he loaded up the jeep that was waiting for them. Once Wendy calmed down enough, she leaped into his arms squeezing him tight causing him to laugh as he tried to steady the two of them. Just an hour earlier as they were flying in he had taken the ring out and proposed. Her reaction was everything he wanted and more. As they rode back on the bumpy uneven ground towards the complex, Wendy held out her hand admiring the sparking stone, telling Robert for the millionth time how beautiful it was. Grinning as he drove he told her he thought that was just the right one to suit her._

 _"Where did you get it?"_

 _"Oh I've had that up my sleeve for a while love."_

 _"Really? How long?"_

 _Smiling he glanced at her._

 _"A week after we first met."_

 _Smiling, she nudged her way over, wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss right on his stubble covered cheek._

 _"Now it's time for your gift…"_

 _Before he could react those hands of hers were exploring. She felt then travel down to the crotch of his shorts and slowly lower the zipper. Within seconds she had worked himself out of them, and was bobbing her head up and down. Eyes widening, he gripped onto the steering wheel trying to keep control of the jeep. His breathing becoming labored, he struggled for control._

 _"You're going to ruin me woman…"_

 _He muttered as they continued driving…_

 **Present**

In August, the visitors had arrived, including Hammond's grandchildren. Instantly Muldoon felt it wasn't a good idea since they were after all trying to get the kinks out of everything. But as always Hammond who was sparing no expense on everything waved his hand and said it would be perfectly fine. That his daughter needed time alone while going through her divorce, and the kids deserved an escape. Besides, when they brought their children and grandchildren to Jurassic Park they could brag and say they went on the very first tour. Wrinkling his brow at this, Robert merely grunted and went on his way. Seeing Hammond's grandchildren reminds him of Harlan at home waiting for him. He counted it down now, just a few more weeks and he would finally be home with him. The day started off somewhat time, he met the group, mostly scientist while they were watching the raptor feeding. Instantly he decided to not make this little horse and pony show as smoothly as Hammond wanted. As he walked up the stairs he said out loud…

"They should all be destroyed!"

Hammond not missing a beat played it off as a joke as he joined them.

"This is Robert Muldoon, our game warden."

Muldoon met Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, and of course the lawyer. Standing back he crossed his arms and put his muscular leg up and began talking with Dr. Grant about the raptors. He wasn't about to hold back on anything, even if Hammond was watching him with nervous eyes. He explained exactly how intelligent they were, and how they were problem solvers. Once Hammond announced lunch, everyone began heading back. Robert glanced forward and saw that with Hammond's clever landscaping, the crossroads that were once about twenty feet away were gone. Instead a large walking area with jungle behind. This was where he had lost his Wendy. He had been invited to lunch but decided to pass, knowing very well his tongue would get the best of him. As far as he cared he would simply ride this out until he was finished. He arrived back at the complex later as Arnold was getting the park ready. By then Hammond's grandchildren had arrived, and the tour was under way. Within the hour he heard news of the tropic storm approaching and knew that this smooth little tour was slowly beginning to fall apart on Hammond. Watching the monitors, he listened and finally when the scientist all left the jeeps he swore pacing around telling Hammond they should of put locks on the car doors. As the storm raged on, Nerdy rigged something with the computers and left the entire park's system shutting down.

"Robert, would you be so kind and take a gas power jeep out and bring me back my grandchildren?"

Robert glared at Hammond, but understood perfectly the fear he was feeling. He hadn't been a parent very long, but just the idea of his Harlan out in this park during a storm like with with the power going out and those monsters about, he couldn't bare to even think of it.

"Sure…"

Dr. Sattler agreed to go with him and together they grabbed rain gear and headed out in one of the jeeps. The rain had begun to die down, as they drove forward, headlights cutting through the darkness. Nervously Dr. Sattler shifted in her seat and twisted her hands together.

"They should be all right…they have to be…"

She muttered. Eyeing her, Robert put the jeep into a higher gear.

"Forgive me for asking but Dr. Grant…are you two married?"

Dr. Sattler gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"No, in fact…I don't know if we ever will be. We've been together for the last four years and…"

She laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I ramble when I get nervous…"

"Quite all right."

"What about you? Married? Kids?"

He knew she was looking at his hand, searching for a wedding ring. Sighing as he kept driving ahead he nodded.

"I have a son, just a couple of months old. His name is Harlan. He's living back in the states with his grandmother."

Dr. Sattler smiled.

"And his mother?"

This pained Robert to no end, but he knew he didn't want to get into it on a night like this. Sighing he shook his head.

"She's gone…"

Dr. Sattler dropped her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

Robert nodded as they continued driving on.

"Ellie."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ellie."

Robert glanced over at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you Ellie, I'm Robert."

Looking somewhat comforted, Ellie's face changed he instant she saw the lone jeep sitting on the side of the road.

 **Later…**

Robert sat in the darkness as Dr. Malcolm slept, pumped full of morphine. Sitting there with his flashlight, he sat Indian style thinking back on earlier. It seemed straight out of a nightmare when the T-Rex was chasing them. He hated to admit it, but he had been down right terrified. Now back at the complex, both him and Ellie had tended to Dr. Malcolm, with Dr. Grant, and the two little ones missing. He knew Hammond was worried as he disappeared into the dinning room.

Arnold was still chain smoking and swearing as he messed around with the computers. They were in trouble. Really big trouble. Nervously he sat on top of one of the desks he often used whenever he was filling out reports inside. His real office was outside next to the raptor pen. He had remembered how violently his heart had thudded when he heard the power had gone out. Thankfully Dennis hand't been stupid enough and the power still remained on in that area. Cupping his chin with his hands, he looked down at the wire and leather bracelets Wendy had given her and wished so badly he could see her. He knew once he came back to Harlan he was going to have to make a lot of choices. Letting Wendy die was not one of them.

"Hi…"

He looked up, snapped out of his thoughts to find Ellie standing there, exhausted and scared.

"Hello."

"How's he doing?"

"He's in pain, but he'll live."

"You okay?"

Robert smirked.

"We were chased by a bloody T-Rex, think anybody would believe us?"

Ellie gave a nervous laugh before she looked at Robert.

"You're just as worried as all of us. You think…they are alive right?"

Robert nodded.

"Dr. Grant strikes me as a good man. He'll keep himself and the children safe."

"Do…you have a photo of your son?"

Robert raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by this request.

"Um, yeah…" He leaned over the desk and pulled open the front top where he kept his keys and wallet. Taking his wallet out he sat back up and opened it.

"His grandmother sent me this one just last week…"

He handed it to Ellie who instantly had the same exact reaction as anyone else who saw the baby.

"He's adorable!" Robert smiled softly and proudly.

"Thank you…"

"You must miss him working here?"

"I do, like mad in fact. But it won't be for long."

"No?"

"No, I'm done in a few weeks."

"You're quitting?"

"Not exactly, early retirement."

Ellie then lowered her voice.

"You don't think this park should ever be open do you?"

"Take a look around, what do you think?"

 **Later…**

"Something went wrong, he should be back by now."

They were all in the emergency bunker after Arnold had shut off the main power. Dr. Malcolm laid on the table in pain while Hammond tended to him. Ellie and himself continued to pace nervously. When Ellie finally said she was going out to the power shed, he insisted he go with her, taking his high power riffle. Together they set out with him in the lead. As they stepped forward the instant Robert saw the fence of the raptor pen down his heart sank. They were out. Looking down at footprints, he gazed down transfixed.

"Even Nerdy knew not to mess with the raptor cage…"

He muttered. Rising, he knew they had to cross through the tiny bit of jungle and overgrowth. Clutching his gun, he had Ellie stay close as they slowly entered in through the trees.

 **One year ago…**

 _Robert and Wendy sat with a bottle of wine between the two of them laying back on one of the hoods of the jeeps staring up at the sky. "Merry Christmas love…" Wendy glanced over smiling before taking his hand and squeezing it. "Merry Christmas Robert…" Kissing, they broke apart as she laid her head on his shoulder. Both not knowing this jeep was parked just a few feet from where her accident would happen, and just a yard or so away from where he would get killed._


	6. Clever

Sixt **een months ago**

 _Robert sat indian style, his chin cupped in one of his hands as he watched Wendy from the stairs as she finished getting the triceratops to follow her around the pen. Smiling, she made the right hand signals as she did years ago working in the water parks with the seals and whales. She laughed as the little creature groaned and waddled after her with excitement. Just then thunder sounded overhead, causing Robert to glance upward at the darkening sky. Instantly two of Wendy's helpers came from the pen area, both helping Wendy lead the triceratops back inside where it would continue staying until fully grown. They had three so far, and this was the youngest. Hurrying over, her hair in a loose ponytail she smiled._

 _"Are you my ride back?"_

 _Robert lent out his hand so she could help him up._

 _"Yes ma'am. Let's get a move on before…"_

 _Just then the skies opened up causing torrential down pouring rain to come driving down drenching them instantly. Laughing they stood together underneath the warm humid pouring rain looking at each other. His hat dripping wet, he took it off and placed it on her head. Laughing, she took hold of his hand as they hurried to the jeep. Afterwards when they came back, both dripping wet, the two stayed by the back entrance where there was still construction going on. Underneath the roofs, it opened up to the back storage ideas where most workers would stand to grab a smoke. Parking the jeep, the two hurried hand in hand together for cover before stopping and laughing._

 _"You're soaked!"_

 _She said pressing her hand against his wet kaki shirt. Smiling, he took his dripping wet hat off her and leaned down as water drops rolled down his nose and chin before kissing her._

 _"Well hello Ms. Harlan!"_

 _Instantly Wendy and Robert turned to find Nerdy standing in the entrance with a soda can and bag of chips in his hands. Nerdy was a self entitled jerk that acted like a complete slob, and drove Arnold crazy to no end in the control room. He was a computer genius, but always made crude comments, and complained to no end. Constantly Robert and Wendy wondered why Hammond would hire somebody like this? Standing there, looking at Wendy completely soaking wet in her cut off shorts and nearly see through white T-shirt, Menatly undressing her with his tiny little eyes behind his glasses, he grinned. Feeling his blood boil, Robert shrugged off his wet vest and handed it to Wendy, glaring over at Nerdy. Slowly, and slightly embarrassed, Wendy pulled on the vest as Robert stood in front of her._

 _"Something you need Dennis?"_

 _Still giving a sly smile, Nerdy laughed before turning._

 _"No, I saw everything I wanted. Thanks…"_

 _"Bloody creep…"_

 _Robert mumbled, feeling his hands turn into fists at his sides. Stepping forward, Wendy took hold of his arm and smiled nudging him._

 _"Hey, easy there tiger…" Robert glanced over before smiling._

 _"Sorry love, just can't stand how he looks at you…"_

 _"How do you think I feel whenever you walk around showing those legs off in those shorts?"_

 _Bursting out laughing, Robert playfully shook his wet hair like a dog at her as she jumped back squealing._

 **Present**

"Because we're being hunted…"

Robert had set his sights on the beast, about ten or so feet away in the underbrush. He knew he had to give Ellie a chance and once he had her, he shouted for her to move. He heard her run full speed, jumping over trees as he slowly stepped forward. A few minuets later he found the perfect spot to fire. She hadn't moved at all, just staying in the same area, slightly blending in with the leafs and trees. Carefuly he found his way to a tree sprawling tree trunks and thick branches and knelt down as he did whenever he hunted back back. Taking his hat off and placing it in front of him, he slowly began to unfold the butt of his SPAS-12 shotgun.

Keeping his eyes on the creature, he felt sweat pour down his face from the humid thick air. Ellie had been a while so far in the shed, and he knew he needed to buy more time. If he killed this one, he might be able to round up the others. Resting on one knee. Holding in his breath, he leaned forward staring. In just an instant he thought of his little boy. How beautiful he was waiting for him back in the states. His big blue eyes, his sandy colored hair just starting to come in, and his adorable chubby little face laughing up at him. He had begun to day dream of what he would do once he came back to him. He would stay close to where Wendy was located, but far enough from Shirley who he believed wouldn't be as involved as she claimed she would be after he took him. He would buy a nice house with a big back yard for Harlan. He would raise him as best as he could, be there for every single little milestone and be there when he first woke up, all the way to when he put him to bed. He would be a good father, a caring father, an understanding father. He would send Harlan to a good school where he could express himself, make friends, and have a normal childhood unlike his own. He would be as involved as he could, always there for him whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, or arms to wrap around him and make him feel safe. He would teach him about the desert, maybe when he was a little older take him back to his homeland and teach him about the animals, the land, and the lighter side of nature. He would buy him a dog, celebrate holidays and birthdays, tickle, and cuddle him, kiss and love him.

He would teach him about girls, show him how to shave, how to drive, and maybe even how to fire a gun. He would try his hardest to make Wendy proud and be the father he had deep down inside always wanted to be.

But the moment his finger nearly squeezed the trigger he saw all of those plans shatter. He was about to fire when suddenly the second raptor burst out from the leafs beside him, staring and almost grinning with it's large fangs. Looking at her, they locked eyes and he knew fate had led him to this very moment. His darling son, would grow up an orphan.

"Clever girl…"

He whispered before turning quickly in hopes of maybe being able to fire off a shot fast enough to kill her. Instead she pounced on him with lighting speed, her large claws cutting deep into his stomach and side as he was thrown backward by the force of a fast moving car. Feeling his back break by impact, the raptor began to bite and slash, causing blood to spray everywhere. Feeling himself get killed he struggled and screamed as the began to bite into his shoulder, ripping apart meat and muscle. The claws continued to slash, as he threw his head backwards, blood bubbling through his clenched teeth as everything began to go numb.

 **Fourteen months ago**

 _Robert's hand squeezed Wendy's, clutching onto it for dear life. His shoulder blades arched as he tilted his head upward and felt himself coming close. Wendy laid underneath him, legs wrapped around his lower waist, as she bounced underneath him. Robert pressed his forehead against hers, before crying out as he roughly finished. Collapsing his weight against her, he gasped for breath before her free hand, smooth and cool feeling rubbed the side of his face._

 _"Happy birthday…"_

 _She playfully whispered to him. Cracking a grin, he opened his eyes and kissed her before rolling off. Instantly Wendy curled up beside him, rubbing his chest._

 _"So, wish for anything good?"_

 _Still flushed, Robert laughed sitting up against the headboard. Tracing her arm with his finger he smiled._

 _"I got everything I've ever needed darling."_

 _Unknown to both of them, they had just made their only child._

 **Present**

Ellie was hysterical. She had just ran out of the shed, narrowly avoiding getting killed. Mr. Arnold was dead, and the raptors were loose. When she collapsed against the fence, crying she felt her heart hammer into her chest. Just yesterday this seemed like a fantasy dream come true. Now it was a living nightmare. All she wanted now was Allan, and to leave this God forsaken place. On shaken legs, she stood, still gasping into the fence as she looked around. There seemed to be jungle everywhere. Knowing there were other raptors about, she forced herself to hurry back to where she came from, hoping that Muldoon was still keeping guard. As she limped over a few lower branches and bushes, she froze. Laying there, left to side was what was left of him. He was laying on his back, legs spread, and arms at his sides. There was blood everywhere. Splashed on the leafs, branches, and even pooling around his still body. The blood was turning a blackish color, getting mixed with the sand below him. Instantly Ellie stiffened a scream as she looked down. His stomach had been slashed open, his intestines half pulled out and eaten.

There were large bloody slash marks along his chest and stomach, his shirt and best ripped open like tissue paper. His legs and arms were bloody, and his shoulder half chewed down to the bone. Robert was laying back twitching, blood bubbling up from his mouth. He was still alive. Hurrying over, Ellie couldn't understand why the raptors had left him like this. A species like their own was supposed to eat all of their prey. Instead they torn him open, and left him to suffer. She knew he would be dead in a minute or so, he was bleeding out fast. Ripping off her top pink shirt, she bundled it together and in vain pressed it against his torn open stomach. Instantly she felt his hot pulsing blood soak it. There wouldn't be any stopping this, Muldoon was as good as dead. Ellie stared down, tears building up in her eyes as she looked down at his glazed over blue eyes, staring up at the jungle trees with the sunlight peeking through them. The power was back on, but that didn't matter. Ellie knew she was going to die out here.

"H…Ha…Harl…"

Robert twitched and stared off to the side becoming still. He was dead. Feeling herself no longer able to take it, Ellie began to sob over what was left of Robert's body. She knew he had died struggling to say his son's name. Lowering her eyes, she shook all over before letting go of her shirt. He had saved her, buying her time to run to the shed. Here was a man who had a little boy, who had been brave enough to go out the night before to try and bring back Hammond's grandchildren, and had saved her and Malcolm. This was the second time he had saved her, and now he was dead. Slowly she got to her feet, before slowly backing up. Turning she limped out from the jungle and began making her way up the grassy hill. As she looked forward she saw Allan approaching, calling her name.

"Run!" She screamed as she hurried towards him.


	7. Awake

**Before…**

 _Robert and Wendy were spending their evening laying in each other's arms, the central air on steady, and the two ceiling fans over head twirling around. It was a hot miserable humid evening, and the two decided to spend their Friday night together doing what they looked forward to the most. To relax. After a nice cool shower, the two changed and retired to bed. Across the way, Wendy's portable record player was spinning one of Robert's jazz records. Robert had a paperback book out, one arm firmly around Wendy, as the other held his book in front of him. His reading glasses on, he eyed Wendy who was leaning up against him in the crook of his arm with her sketchpad and pencil._

 _Quickly after the two began dating, Robert learned that Wendy shared a huge passion of the arts and often whenever she could would sit down and sketch. He felt she had a great deal of talent, while Wendy often embarrassed would roll her eyes and say it was nothing more than a hobby. Tonight she was sketching by memory part of the jungle, and from the looks of it, the drawing was coming along beautifully. Just then the record stopped and Robert eyed it._

 _"Change the record over love."_

 _"Your closer."_

 _Robert grunted as he continued to read._

 _"I'll pay you five dollars if you get up and change the record."_

 _Turning and smiling she gracefully picked his glasses off and slipped them onto her own face. Looking at her, he smiled before he leaned down and kissed her. Her sketchbook and his novel discarded, the two began began moving their arms up and down each other laughing as the record continued to skip off it's needle Now unnoticed._

 **Present**

At the exact moment of Robert Muldoon's death, Harlan Robert Muldoon, just a few months old began to kick his tiny little legs in his blue one piece, crying up at the tiny plastic dinosaurs that loomed over his crib.

Shirley who was in the living room watching her soap opera called for Gladys who was cleaning the kitchen to check on him. Walking in, she was greeted by loud cries that were unlike his hungry ones. Scooping the baby up who continued to scream at the top of his lungs, she gently rubbed his back and began to pace trying her hardest to sooth him.

"Hush now darling, it's all right…"

It was Ellie back on the island that informed everyone of Muldoon's death. His body was discovered, partly eaten just a day or so later when the island was stormed and the creatures all taken care of. After confirming his death InGen transported his body to the states where Shirley was informed.

"How did he die?"

"Animal attack." The men said before they passed a piece of paper across to her. Instantly her eyes lit up. Picking it up, all of her worries were taken care of. There it stated that a sum of 12.6 million dollars was being put into a trust for Harlan Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon's son and his only next of kin. If Harlan's birth mother was unable, his legal guardian would be rewarded the money until Harlan turned eighteen in exchange of not going to the press further over this terrible accident. Smiling, Shirley brightened up.

"Who's got a pen?"

Muldoon's body was cremated since Shirley felt it was best delivered just two weeks after his death. Not having the slightest idea of what to do with it, she ordered one of the hired moving men, who had delivered all of the boxes and belongings of Robert's to a storage unit just outside of town. She didn't have any use for any of his things and figured someday Harlan might want to dig around them. She didn't know Robert very well, and claimed he was a foolish man to get himself killed leaving his infant son behind. Still, the money helped block any further remarks as she handed the urn over to the worker.

"Store this away as well…"

And that was that. Harlan continued being raised by Gladys the housekeeper, while Shirley enjoyed the fruits of Robert's passing, and not once visiting her daughter who remained in a coma just a few miles down the road.

 **Two years later**

 _"Wake up love…"_

It was Robert's voice. Calling out to her in that thick fog she had been trapped in for so long. Searching, she continued walking in the darkness, desperate to find him before… She opened her eyes. Her golden eyes shifted from side to side, slightly watering from the brightness of the hospital room. Staring at the ceiling, they traced downward to her body and finally around the room where two doctors stood gently smiling. She didn't recognize them, and they loomed over her as she heard machines click and beep in the distance. Feeling too weak to even look, she closed her eyes again. She awoke twice more, before finally fighting through the deep state she had been in, and awoke looking around exhausted, her eyes bloodshot. The doctors were here again, waiting.

"Ms. Harlan? Can you hear us?"

Wendy's throat felt like a blast furnace, too weak to even form words she felt her mouth click before she weakly nodded. It was nearly impossible to do so, she felt as if her head wasn't connected to her own neck.

"Good, my name is Dr. Walker, and this is Dr. Green."

"W…wa…" "Water?"

She tried to nod again but found herself unable to. Leaning over, Dr. Green offered her a plastic hospital glass with a straw in it.

"Here, slow slips or you'll get sick…"

The water felt like an instantly blessing but she felt her stomach roll at the fell of it going down her throat. Once she relaxed against her pillow, she looked up at the two men.

"Was…I…in an accident?"

Her voice barley above a whisper asked. Dr. Walker nodded holding her chart.

"Yes, you were badly hurt and suffered both head trauma and internal bleeding. It's a complete miracle you're alive. We have all ready fun several CT scans as so far no damage is shown. You began slowly showing signs of being alert about two months ago. You've been slipping in and out of it since."

"Two…months? How long have I been out?"

The doctors exchanged a look before Wendy began to panic. Hearing the monitors beep loudly by her heartbeat, she stared up at them frozen.

"How long?"

Before they could answer, her weak hands slid across her hospital grown when her eyes began to water.

"The baby? I lost the baby didn't I? Where's Robert, I want to see Robert…are we still on the island or am I on the main land?"

"Ms. Harlan please…"

Feeling hysterical, Wendy began to squirm in bed, crying out for Robert before a nurse hurried in and injected a syringe into her I.V. In just a few seconds the drugs began to take hold as her eyelids felt like weights and she slowly began to drift off, vision blurring.

"Robert…I need to see him…"

She muttered before dropping off completely. Exchanging a worried glance, the two doctors signed before going over her chart. They knew once she woke up again she would be frightened, angry, and confused. They had all ready called her mother who was currently on her way now. They knew they would have to keep her as calm as possible, explaining that nearly three years had passed. She had a son now, and her fiancé' last hey heard from her mother had been killed. They knew any patient that awoke from a long term coma always had a long physical and mental road ahead of them. But for poor Wendy Harlan, they suspected this was going to be a whole lot worse.

 **One week later.**

Wendy was strapped into a harness that kept her head up and her back straight since despite the constant therapy her body received, her muscles still hadn't been used in years, and would take many painful months if not years to get them working the right away again. In this last week Wendy had been sent for test and scans, she was mostly sedated for the better part of them before two doctors along with a psychologist arrived to meet with her with her mother. They had informed her that she had been in a coma for almost thirty-six months. They explained the accident to her, and her injuries and when she had been transported to this state. Sitting there frozen, clearly drugged out she stared ahead.

"Thirty…six months?"

She had discovered the C-section scar a few days before, where Shirley had told her she hadn't lost the baby. In fact she had a little boy who they named Harlan. He was three going on four and adorable. She had photographs. When Wendy asked to see him and then looked straight frightened, she asked if he was with Robert? That's when the doctors and Shirley informed her that Robert had been killed almost two years ago in an animal mauling. Wendy froze, in less than ten minuites she had been told she had a child, a son in fact who had been without it's mother this entire time. A baby she had just learned she was carrying the day the accident happened. One second she was standing in her jeep shouting and waving to Robert, the next she blinked and here she was almost four years later. For her just a few moments had passed, that was it. She had missed the entire pregnancy, his birth, and now a huge part of his childhood. Now she learned her fiancé', the father of her child, the man she had last seen before everything went black, the love of her life, her everything was dead.

"What?"

She asked looking up, her eyes watering. Instantly Shirley sighed, being a very no nonsense kind of woman her whole life. She used the same inpatient tone she gave to Wendy when her father died when she was just a child.

"He's dead honey, I'm sorry. He was working back on the island and some attack happened. It was a tiger or something. They wouldn't go into details. He was planning on coming back to raise the baby…it happened all so quickly. I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in…"

Before she could go any further Wendy slammed her I.V pole down, causing it to smash and shatter. The doctors jumped as she glared at them.

"No! Your lying! He's alive! Stop lying to me!"

Shirley sighed shaking her head.

"I wish I was sweetheart but it's true. He's dead."

Wendy felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. Gasping for breath she looked over at her mother as tears began to roll down her face.

"It happened in the park didn't it?" Shirley nodded.

"They wouldn't go into details…"

Wendy stared down at her shaking hands and wouldn't believe it. After everything, life couldn't be that cruel. It wouldn't allow such a terrible thing to happen. No, not her Robert. Not with her back now. Why did this happen? How could she have been so stupid and get into the accident? She left him, laying here useless while their baby boy was alone. How did he feel when they told him she was pregnant? Was he happy? Angry? Scared? No, not Robert. He was never scared. He was always the strong one, her protector. No, God couldn't do this…not now. Not that she was here. He wouldn't make her be alone, left in this unknown world and future. Breaking down completely, Wendy cried through it all even when the nurse came to sedate her. Now a few days later, the doctors informed her she had months ahead of her in the hospital, but they were beyond hopeful. Wendy's responses were slow, and without any interest. She glanced over at her mother and shook her head.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Shirley rolling her eyes shot her a look.

"Jesus Wendy…"

That evening Wendy had a visitor who was her mother's housekeeper Gladys who also her son's nanny. Gladys was a large friendly woman who walked over and hugged her frail body giving her instant comfort. In the following nights since she awoke she was usually sedated and had dreamless sleep. Each time she awoke she prayed it had just been some terrible nightmare. She was barley eating, and growing tired of all these questions and tests. All she wanted was to see her son, but Shirley insisted she waited until she was in a better mental state since she was getting over the over all shock of things. As much as Wendy hated to admit it, she agreed. Gladys sat next to her, rubbing the hand and showing her dozens upon dozens of photos of Harlan. Staring at them in awe, Wendy couldn't believe this was her son. He was so beautiful and perfect. Instantly she knew it had been Gladys who had raised her baby, her mother was simply collecting the rewards, she knew her well and understood perfectly that kind of love wasn't built into her. It figured, she had run off to Florida when she was just seventeen to escape her. Shirley had briefly mentioned that John Hammond had been paying all of her medical expenses since the accident happened at his island. When Wendy tried to ask more questions about Robert she had hushed her, and wouldn't stay alone with her without the doctors near by. Right away she knew something more than what it seemed was going on. Gladys had taken so many photos, starting when he was just a baby. Sorting through them she couldn't believe she had missed so much all ready. He was almost four, talking, walking, smiling, in preschool. Gladys had captured every moment and she watched her baby's development and early childhood breeze by her very own eyes as she flipped through the photographs. She couldn't believe he had grown inside her, and she hadn't even felt him kick once. She felt so empty. There were photographs of him crying, photographs of him smiling, photographs of him laughing, playing indoors, and out. Photos of him dressed up for Halloween, for Christmas. Photos of him in adorable little clothes, his bright blue eyes staring at the camera with a big grin. He looked just like Robert it was insane. Gladys said he was a happy go lucky boy, very respectful and very active. She talked about how she had him signed up for swim classes and she took him very weekend. He was in preschool and loved it, all ready reading.

"He knows his numbers and letters, I've been practicing with him. He loves sharks, his entire bedroom is sharks. Loves the water, bath time is his favorite. Likes soccer, and his favorite food is hamburgers. He's healthy, and very happy. Always wants to listen to a story before bed. All ready making lots of friends…"

Mid way through the photographs Wendy rested her hand on Glady's large black one and squeezed it. Looking up at him with tear filled eyes she sighed.

"Thank you…"

"For what honey?"

"For raising and taking care of my little boy…"

Gladys hugged her before fishing in one of the many photo envelopes.

"Thought you would like this one…"

She took it out and handed it to Wendy who felt her heart leap at the sight of it. There was a photo of Robert, looking odd in jeans and a button down shirt holding Harlan when he was just a few months old. Robert was sitting in his mother's kitchen giving a small smile with Harlan giggling up and looking at him.

"I took it the one time he came down to visit before he died, he spent that entire week either visiting with him or with you. He was feeding him in the kitchen and I insisted there outta be a photo of them together. I'm sorry to say this is the only one I got of them. He was planning on coming back in just a few months when he died. I thought you would wanna see it. He was very handsome."

Sighing, Wendy wiped her eyes and looked at the photograph. Staring at Robert's handsome face she could almost shut her eyes and pretend he was still here. Running her thin fingertips across the photo, she felt her heart break.

"Raptors…it was the raptors…"

She whispered. Gladys glanced over.

"What honey?"

Shaking her head and wiping her eyes she sniffled.

"Nothing…"

Gladys promised to be by again and that night Wendy laid awake, pretending when the nurse did her checks that she was all ready asleep. As much as she wanted to be sedated, she knew she needed to feel pain for once, and suffer a little to start getting back to reality. Laying there her hands brushes over her C-section scar as she stared at the photograph in the darkness. "Oh Robert…" She whispered, wishing she had never woke up.

The following morning she was informed she had visitors. Propped up in bed, she waited before two men in suits along with John Hammond, her old boss entered. The moment she saw John and his cheerful smile her blood began to boil. It was his fault, it was all his fault. If her legs were strong enough she knew she would have leaped across, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Wendy my darling, how good it is to see you. We never gave up hope."

"What do you want?"

John's smile never dropped as he pulled up a chair, clutching his cane.

"To see you. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get around to visiting, as you well now we have been beyond busy…"

"What happened?" The two men in suits eyed each other before John smiled.

"What my dear?"

"Something happened at the park didn't it. Nobody is talking much so I'm taking it you shut my mother up with money. What happened? We all know it wasn't an animal attack. One of those things killed it, didn't they?"

"Ms. Harlan…"

"Shut up." She snapped not even glancing at the man in the suit that stepped forward. Instead she just glared at John as if he was satan himself. Sighing, John crossed his legs.

"There was an incident, we were doing a test run of the park…Dennis Nerdy hacked into our power system to smuggle valuable DNA samples for the black market. It was during a tropical storm and when the power went out…"

"So didn't the fences…"

Wendy finished, still glaring. Nodding John went on.

"I had several scientist along with my grandchildren Tim and Lex on the tour. There were several deaths including Robert."

"Was it the raptors?"

"Ma'am…"

Wendy ignored the second man in the suit as she waited for a response. Nodding John rubbed his white beard.

"He died saving a woman's life. A scientist who was putting our power back on. There was no saving him, it was a horrible accident, but never the less an accident. You have no idea how sorry I am Wendy. Robert was a dear and trusted friend of mine, and if there was anything I could do to turn back time I would. My own grandchildren were in danger as well. It was a horrible accident that could have been avoided…"

"Had you not decided to play God?"

For just an instant John's eyes flickered as Wendy shook her head.

"How many accidents and deaths will it finally make you wake up John? You know for a brief time I believed in you. I know Robert did as well. We knew what you were doing was dangerous, but we wanted so badly to believe in you. Now look…"

"Wendy please…"

"No, how many families John have you paid off? How many families have you had to visit and lie. I know these guys will do whatever it takes to cover up. I'm sure even after everything that happened the wheels are still turning aren't they? I take it that nobody really knows what happened and whoever does you paid off. Still dreaming of your park…still dreaming of a way to be remembered? Well John, I see you nothing more than those creatures. Cold blooded, and heartless. You destroyed my life, and took Robert's. My son…he now has to grow up without a father because of you. Tell me something…would you be giving the same speech to your daughter if your grandchildren were killed?"

'Stop."

John said staring. Sighing she sat back.

"If you think I'm not going to the press about this your out of your mind. People will know John. I promise you…"

The second man in the suit stepped forward clearing his throat.

"Ms. Harlan, a 12.6 million has been disclosed to your son when it reaches the legal age. Now that you are recovering all of that money will be transferred to an account in your name. I have spoken with In-Gen and the board as well as Mr. Hammond are willing to also give an additional five million as well as paying off the rest of your medical expenses…"

"I don't want it."

"I'm afraid Ms. Harlan, you have one choice and one choice only. In-Gen is a very powerful company, we know you have a young son, and we can make things very hard for you. As much proof as you believe you have, you don't. I'm sorry, but a member of the original tour has all ready tried going to the press and we tore him to shreds. He'll never work again, and people will see him as a mad man for the rest of his life. So tell me Ms. Harlan, do you want to risk your young son's life when there was nothing we could or can do about Mr. Muldoon's death?"

Wendy stared up speechless before looking at John.

"You threaten my little boy's life? You bastard…"

John sighed before getting up.

"Be a smart lad Wendy, Robert would have wanted you to be. The money is yours, when you're well take it and raise Robert's boy. Please."

Before she could say another word, John and the other men left, leaving Wendt completely alone.

 **A few weeks later…**

Wendy had just come back from a grueling session in therapy. Her legs and arms were aching as well as screaming. Sitting in the day room, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She had gotten Gladys to bring her a shirt and jeans which she had changed into. She no longer had an I.V, and sat in her wheelchair nervously patting down her hair. Today was the day. Her mother and her had gotten into a huge argument when the money had left her accounts. As promised the additional five million had been sent to one of Wendy's accounts, but she didn't want to touch it. It was blood money as far as she saw. When Shirley ranted and raved, it became clear that she had only been "watching" her son for the money. She still hand't changed. The two got into a screaming match one night durning visitor hours and when Shirley called Robert a fool for getting himself killed she had slapped her. Shirley ran out and that was the last time she had seen her. That very night she called up Gladys and had her come to the hospital. Using money, she asked Gladys to rent out a condo of her own and take Harlan. She knew it would still be awhile until she could leave here, and wanted him with somebody who she could trust and who loved him. Gladys agreed and as much as she told her she didn't want to be paid, Wendy transferred ten thousand into one of her accounts. The fact Gladys stuck around and was still looking after her boy proved to her there were still good people left in this world.

Today Gladys was bringing Harlan to see her. This was the first time she was ever going to see her son in person. Nervously she waited until finally Gladys walked in carrying her purse and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart, how you doing?"

Wendy felt her heart race as she smiled.

"Good, is he here?" Gladys motioned behind herself where Harlan was hiding behind her skirt. Gladys smiled.

"He's being a shy boy, but I've been explaining to him that his mommy has been very sick, asleep in fact and resting up. That she's been waiting an awfully long time to meet him. He was so excited on the ride over…"

Gladys waddled closer as Wendy caught sight of his little precious face hiding behind Gladys. He looked so much like Robert it hurt. Sitting up straight in her wheelchair, she smiled, nervously playing with her hands. Finally Gladys turned and whispered something to Harlan. Wendy didn't catch all of it besides

"Go on now honey…"

With that Harlan stepped aside, and looked at Wendy with wide shy and scared eyes. Harlan was little, just a little over four years old. He was in jean shorts and a baseball T-shirt. He held a piece of paper. and his hair was a beautiful sandy color. All ready, Wendy could tell he was the spitting image of his father. Feeling her eyes water, she forced the tears back so she wouldn't scare him. "Hi there…" Harlan shuffled his sneakers and looked down at them.

"Hi…"

"Your name is Harlan right?"

"Ya…"

"My name is Wendy, do you know who I am?" Harlan nodded, his tiny little cheeks turning red.

"You're my mommy…Mamma Gladys said you came down from Heaven where daddy was to come back and take care and play with me. Right?"

Wendy smiled.

"That's right honey…"

"I made you something…" Stepping forward he handed her the piece of paper. Taking it, she unfolded it and saw that Harlan had drawn stick figures that she figured were the two of them standing hand in hand with the sun shinning down and purple grass below them. Smiling, she looked up at him.

"This is beautiful! Can I keep it?"

"Sure, are you wanna hang it up in your room?"

"Of course." Harlan looked at her with curious eyes.

"Can you walk?" "A little, I'm working on getting stronger so I don't have to stay in this chair."

"You should eat carrots, Mamma Gladys told me I'll get nice and strong if I eat them."

"She's right." "Your really pretty…do you know how to play soccer?"

Wendy laughed. "Thank you…and no I don't think so."

"When you get better and come live with us I can show you, it's easy." Smiling, Gladys gazed at her little boy.

"That sounds wonderful."

 **Four years ago…** Wendy was waiting for her blood work to come back so she could have the go ahead to return back to work. She thought the whole thing was silly since she did just get heat stroke after all. Nevertheless, she had promised Robert to get checked out and here she was waiting, tapping her boot on the floor. Dr. Weber, one of the island doctors returned with her file. Smiling she looked up.

"So? Will I live doc?" Dr. Weber smiled and handed her the test results back.

"I believe you will. I also found something you might find interesting. Might explain why you have been feeling so tired lately…"

Confused, Wendy raised an eyebrow before taking the file and scanning her eyes over it. Instantly she saw the bottom print and froze. Double checking, she looked up in disbelief.

"I'm…"

"Pregnant, a couple of weeks so far. Too early for an ultrasound, but judging from your blood work you are totally fine. I could have you in here in say another week or so. We don't have the equipment yet but I could send you to the main land Friday for one."

"I'm…pregnant?" She asked again, a huge smile spreading across her face. Smiling back, Dr. Weber nodded.

"Congrats. I take it Robert doesn't know…"

Jumping up from her chair, nearly laughing Wendy looked at him with wide bright eyes.

"Oh my God…I gotta tell him. Thank you! Thank you!"

Wrapping her arms around him and giving him a squeeze, Dr. Weber laughed as she spun around and began to run out.

"I'll book you to head to the mainland Friday!" He called out.

"Thanks!" She called back as she happily made her way down the front steps. Her mind racing, and a huge smile spreading across her face. She couldn't wait to tell Robert. A baby… Looking down at her flat stomach beneath her T-shirt she couldn't believe it. She was on birth control, but she knew sometimes things like this happened. Sure, she had wanted kids one day, and since she met Robert she knew she wanted them with him, but so soon? She was scared, and more than a little nervous but knew the moment she called to him, saying he was going to be a daddy and seeing that stunned and happy expression go over his face, everything would be okay. Jumping in her jeep, she began driving to the raptor area.


	8. Truth

_Robert knelt down in front of the sprawling branches, limps, and overgrowth of the jungle. It was a miserable humid August morning, just an hour or so after sunrise. Slowly unfolding the butt of his shotgun, he remembered hunting in Kenya, mostly dangerous game in large prides. Leaning forward, he didn't take his intense sharp blue eyes off the creature's hideous greenish gold slit forward, his finger began to press against the trigger when… From the side, the overgrowth burst apart as the second raptor appeared, grinning it's terrible sharp fangs. Looking at her, he understood that not only was this death looking at him, it was fate all leading up until now._

 _"Clever girl…"_

"NO!"

Wendy shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. It was another nightmare. Sitting there, sweating badly her large golden eyes darted around franticly before she understood where she was. She felt her engagement ring, now on her left hand. Gladys had given it to her since Shirley had simply tossed it into a shoebox. Wendy was surprised she hadn't cashed it in. When gladys gave it to her when she was still in the hospital. Slipping it on, she still remembered when Robert had proposed to her in the chopper all these years ago. It was one of the happiest days of her life. It was nearly a year later, she was in Arizona, living in her condo. Looking around, she stared at the darkness of her room and was tempted to grab her bottle of pills that sat on her nightstand. She was walking now, moving quite well in fact, but there were pins in her legs, and she still had to go to therapy still every Thursday. Gladys had moved in with her and had her own room. Wendy felt she was a God send since she honestly didn't know if she could have gotten through the last year without her. Still, she wanted to make a stable life for her son. It had been a lot of work, Harlan had been distant the first few months and was finally starting to come around. There were a ton of questions, but Wendy tried to explain it as simple as she could. Mommy had gotten hurt, now she was awake and much better.

Daddy as much as he wanted to be here, had gone to Heaven, and was watching them. Harlan was a curious boy, bright eyed, and happy go lucky. Gladys was right, full of energy, and always running around. As much as Wendy hated it, she knew this money would serve it's purpose in giving Harlan the best life possible. Gladys had become her companion as well as friend. The two looked after Harlan, dropping him off at school, enrolling him in softball and soccer. They took him to the park on Saturdays, and Wendy pushed herself to ignore the aching terrible pain in her legs. She pushed herself to roll around in the grass with her little boy, to kick and throw a ball, to tickle him, hug him, and cuddle him. They made the condo their own, painting the walls bright color, and filling it with plants. Dinner was always cooked, and as small as it was it seemed like a family. Each night underneath a blue painted cloudily ceiling, she would put Harlan to bed. Reading him three or four storybooks, before brushing his sandy colored hair away from his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"Good night my sweet darling…"

When they first got settled in the condo, Gladys gave Wendy an envelope from Shirley. There was no note, just a form with keys from a storage unit downtown. Wendy saw the unit was overdue for a payment and she had less than thirty days to pay it before the unit would be sold. Gladys drove with her, which currently was something new to get used to. Wendy had gone and gotten her new licensee, but found driving still so strange due to her legs, and of course the memory of the accident. Most of the time Gladys drove her in her station wagon she owned. Wendy knew sooner or later she would have to get a car, something safe for Harlan to ride in, but until then she was perfectly fine walking or taking the bus. With Harlan at school, and still a few hours away from pick up they decided to go check it out. Once they got to the unit, showed the papers, paid off the bill, and found it, they unlocked it and stepped inside. Instantly years of sitting and dust overwhelmed them as they stepped inside out of the hot desert sun. Dust floated in tiny little specks around as Wendy scanned the boxes. She saw they were packaged neatly and stacked up. Written on the sides was her Robert's handwriting. _**AZ/Shirley Harlan PO BOX 963 Oceanville 4337. - Personal belongings.**_ Running her hand over the writing, Wendy sighed, slowly she began to open the boxes. She figured Robert had been planning on sending these back here for when he came back. Ripping open the tape, she opened the boxers and felt her chest ache.

Sighing, she dig into the box and pulled out some old kaki folded shirts. Sighing, she brought the shirt up against her and inhaled deeply. Sadly smiling, she looked over at Gladys who was sipping an iced coffee sitting on a box.

"These were Robert's…still sorta smells like him."

Gladys gave a soft smile as Wendy sighed and held the shirt close to her chest. She remembered this shirt, in fact she remembered all of them. She continued opening boxes, found her own clothes, all still there folded neatly in bags and packed away. She couldn't believe it, Robert hadn't gotten rid of one single article of clothing she had. She found her blouses, shorts, jeans, T-shirts, everything from all those years ago. When she pulled through Robert's clothes, she felt as if she was killing herself. She found their records, books, little odds and ends. She continued going through the boxes, ignoring how the storage unit was getting hotter and hotter like an oven. Putting her hair back in a ponytail, she kept looking, remembering tiny little moments and memories as she kept taking things out. It broke her heart knowing Robert refused to give any of this up. That he was planning on taking all of this with them from their life before to start his new one with his son. She found her sketch book, his shaving kit, boots, shoes, everything. She finally decided in the end she would keep the unit and keep everything here. She knew it was morbid, but she couldn't bring herself to get rid of any of this stuff. She would keep it partly for her, partly for Harlan when he was older. She would bring back one box for the condo, just a few things. She ended up settling for some of her shorts and shirts, all of which she wasn't too sure still fit her. She took one of Robert's tanned shirts, one of her favorites he wore. A few photographs of them, her sketchbook, and a few of his bracelets she had made for him. When she brought everything back home she put it in the bottom of her closet, pushing it away. Taking one photo, taken years ago on the island. It was Robert leaning against one of the jeeps, giving a small smile. She remembered snapping it while they were heading out to their beach. Taking it and placing it in a frame, she placed it next to Harlan's bed. That night after his bath he noticed it and asked who that was. Smiling, she sat on the edge of the bed and took it over.

"That's your daddy…"

Harlan looked down and smiled in his little airplane PJs. Curling up next to her, he smiled.

"I wish daddy was here…"

Sighing, she brushed back his hair that smelt sweet like shampoo.

"Yeah, me too…"

Wendy tried to fill her time with as much Harlan as possible. Taking him to playdates, to the park, to school events, games. Whenever they were home they either used the pool in the courtyard, played in his bedroom with his plastic trucks, or fingerprinted on the back deck. She wanted to give him a childhood full of love, and warmth. Shirley didn't call once, or even come around. She understood exactly where she stood in her and her grandson's life. The money ticket had run out, she had no use for him anymore. But Wendy didn't care, she found a mother figure in Gladys who's own children were grown living their own life's. Her husband had died of a heart attack almost fifteen years ago and she worked as a housekeeper since. Whenever Wendy came home from running errands with Harlan, or taking him for a bike ride she would come home with the sweet smell of either muffins of pie baking in the kitchen, and always welcomed by a smiling friendly face of her friend. She adored Harlan, and sympathized with her, and had been her rock in the following months since she woke and was thrown into this life. Some nights after Harlan was put to bed, the two would sit in the kitchen, having a glass of wine and talking. Wendy knew with her injuries she could never go back to work, with the money she knew she was set, and there was a lot she could do to start filling her time. Currently, all she wanted to do was look after Harlan, and be here every day for him. They had been apart too long all ready. As they sipped wine, Gladys would see Wendy staring off, looking much older than she was and reach across the pat her hand.

"You miss him don't you?"

Wendy would look over and nod. Yes, she did miss him. More than anything in the entire world. She wanted so badly to tell Gladys everything, but somehow since that day when Hammond visited her in the hospital, she knew it was better to keep her mouth shut. Shortly after Thanksgiving, when Harlan was at school and Wendy was sitting on the back deck, watering her plants, Gladys came in, a dish cloth in her hands.

"Wendy, you have some visitors."

Instantly Wendy, kneeling in shorts pushed her sunglasses back. Feeling a strange sense of dread in her stomach she wiped her forehead and pulled off her gardening gloves.

"Who is it?"

"They didn't say, I think doctors maybe."

"Okay, hold on."

Getting up, Wendy found two middle aged men, and a young blond woman sitting in her living room. Walking in, slightly confused she wiped her hands on her shorts as the three stood.

"Wendy Harlan?"

Wendy eyed Gladys who had come in with a tray of iced tea. Setting it down on the slate coffee table, she turned and walked back into the kitchen leaving them alone. Hesitant, she stood there looking at them.

"Yes…" "I'm Dr Allan Grant, this is Dr. Ellie Sattler, and this is Dr. Ian Malcolm."

Wendy stepped forward, nervously clasping her hands together. Walking in, she smiled. "Hi…I'm sorry are you from the hospital?" The three looked at each other before Dr. Grant motioned to the sofa across from them.

"Please sit down."

An hour later they had finished talking. They had all finished talking and in just this brief period of time, she learned that Allan, Ellie, and Ian were all visitors of the park when the incident happened. She instantly knew who Ian was, for a brief time she had visited the local library, where she had tried looking up any articles about what had happened. She saw how fast In-Gen had acted in covering everything up, as well as shutting him up.

"I was black listed, from everything. Nobody wanted to believe me…"

"We all came down to a choice, we had signed disclosers, they tried paying us off, but we knew the risks involved after what happened. Ian tried going to the press, and they tore him to shreds. Nobody takes him serious anymore, his career is finished."

Ian nodded sipping his iced tea.

"Basically, not that anyone took me serious before."

He gave a dry humorless laugh as Ellie and Allan glanced over. Sighing, he sat forward.

"In-Gen is a very powerful company, I thought they were bastards before but after what you told me about what they said to you about your son. I can guarantee they are serious. Hammond is a mad man, and I have a terrible feeling they will keep doing whatever it takes to make this work. To ignore what happened, cover up the deaths, and shut everyone up with money. They tried doing it with us…only Ellie and Allan were smart enough not to be reckless like me."

Wendy stared at her hands, looking at her ring.

"Have you heard anything?"

"From In-Gen? No…not since they tore me apart. They are leaving Ellie and Allan, and the others alone because they are being smart in shutting up. It's the classic tale of the lion and the mouse, or should we say the T-Rex and the mouse."

He gave another dry laugh met with no response. Wendy sat back, her half drank ice tea in her hands, hearing the ice clink around in the glass. Sighing loudly, she crossed her legs. In this hour the three of them all explained how they had become involved in visiting the park after the death of one of the workers. How Hammond had blinded them all with the luster of promises and money. How overwhelming it all was when they first arrived, blown away by what he had achieved. In less than a few hours when the power failed. Everything fell apart. The three took turns telling their parts of the story. Wendy listened in silence before finally Ellie told her about going out to the power shed and how Robert had allowed her to make a break for it. She knew she was holding back as she went on, struggling with her words. She explained after she got the power on, how she had come back out and found him.

"He…had been killed."

"The raptors?" Ellie nodded. Sighing, Wendy looked off to the side fighting back tears. It almost seemed as if every waking moment she was reminded about Robert not being with her despite how badly her heart ached. Looking at them, she was grateful that for once she was getting the truth.

"Was…he…still alive or all ready dead?"

"I was with him when he died. I don't think at that point he felt anything…he mentioned your son, Harlan?"

Wendy looked up.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he briefly mentioned that he had a little boy back in the states. Showed me a photo. He seemed really proud of him."

Sighing, Wendy sat back.

"This bastard, he's going to be able to get away with what he did, and there isn't anything we can do about it…is there?"

The three sat back, not one word of comfort to say. Instead they greeted her with eyes of understanding, knowing exactly that this park, Hammond's vision wasn't just a breakthrough…but a curse. These were some of the few people that actually understood what she was going through. They had all met her Robert, and had been with him during the last few hours and moments of his life. Just then the front door opened, Gladys with bags from the market, and Harlan running in behind her. They had gotten so involved in talking, she hadn't even noticed she had left. Instantly, Harlan in shorts and a T-shirt came racing over, carrying his plastic lunchbox and a piece of paper.

"Mamma! Mamma! I made you something!"

Racing over, Harlan jumped on her lap. Smiling, she looked up at them.

"Harlan, we have some guests…can you say hello?"

Gladys waddled into the kitchen as Harlan turned and smiled.

"Hi…"

"This Dr…"

Ellie shook her head.

"Ellie, Allan, and Ian, friends of your mamma's. What did you draw?"

"A shark! I love sharks!"

"Let me take a look at that mean old shark…"

Ian said carefully squatting down on the rug. Giggling, Harlan raced over and sat down folding out his paper as Ellie climbed down and sat down beside him. Wendy couldn't believe it, Harlan never took to strangers so quickly before. Smiling warmly, she looked across and met with Dr. Grant's eyes. Afterwards, while Gladys was making them lunch, Allan and Wendy sat at the breakfast bar, that looked into the living room. Ian and Ellie were both sitting on the rug laughing and playing with Harlan. Allan and Wendy were drinking iced tea, this time spiked with a little rum.

"He looks a lot like Muldoon…it's crazy."

Wendy smiled.

"Thanks…"

"I didn't know him well, but for the brief time I met with him, I knew he was smart, and a good man."

"He sure was…"

"What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to stay in the area, at least until Harlan is a little older. Maybe go to Florida or something. I just want to give him a normal childhood. He deserves that much. You?"

"I'm still working mid-West, planning on maybe writing a book. Of course not about anything that happened, but I feel some new theories might need to be written."

Smirking, Wendy raised a glass.

"Well, best of luck Allan." Smirking, Allan nodded before sadly looking across at Ellie.

"I think me and Ellie are drifting apart."

Wendy raised an eyebrow and glanced over. She knew that Grant and her were involved, but she was surprised he was opening up so quickly to her. Looking over, Wendy saw how happy Ellie seemed laughing and playing with her son. This was the woman Robert had been with when he died. The woman he had saved, and basically died for. Allan went on, continuing drinking his tea.

"We've been trying to give it a go for a while. But I think we just want different things."

Watching her son, she never felt more lonely before in her entire life. She wanted so badly to ask Allan more about Robert. But what could he say? What was done was done. Instead he counted herself lucky, she had a tiny piece of him, and was going to make sure John Hammond or anyone else could destroy his life like he did with his parents.

After lunch, numbers, and addresses were exchanged and hugs were given. Malcolm hugged Harlan ruffling his hair before they all told Wendy they would be in touch. Once they left, Wendy drew Harlan his bath and gently hummed.

"Were those daddy's friends mamma?"

Smiling she leaned against the tub leaning down and nodded.

"Yeah, they were."

A few months later the San Diego incident happened and all was revealed. Feeling sick to her stomach watching the news reports as Harlan played on the rug by her feet, she sat forward shaking her head.

"Oh Robert…what now?"

 **Years ago…**

 _Robert and Wendy were both taking a nice cool bath together. It was storming outside and the two were trying to relax from the day they had just had. Enjoying the central air, and the nice cool water, both soaked together across from each other. The tub was huge, sculpted out of marble. Wendy had lit a few candles and both were sharing a bottle of scotch, sipping from their glasses as Robert read from a paperback novel. Wendy, who's hair was tied up in a bun, laid back sipping her drink before reaching underneath the sud covered water and reached down. Smiling, her fingers ran up and down his muscular leg._

 _"Jesus your legs are amazing…"_

 _Robert lifted an eyebrow as he laid his book down on the edge of the tub._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"These legs, Jesus…you make me wanna start running laps and working out. You put me to shame, look at these…"_

 _"Just wait until they are wrapped around you later."_

 _Laughing, Wendy moved his leg against her, running her hands up and down it. Laughing she smiled across at him._

 _"God I'm crazy about you…" Smiling, Robert stared at her._

 _"Practically feel the same way about you love."_

 _Leaning over, almost dumping water over the sides, he crawled over swishing water as he leaned over and kissed her, both laughing._

 **Present -**

 **Years later.**

 **Florida.**

Wendy had just finished doing an on line interview on her latest book. When Harlan was eight, she began turning her sketches into actual drawings. She took a few art courses. Soon she started making a story about them. First story was about Max the shark, who was an orphan and lived with a family of jellyfish. The next was about a group of snaked who befriend an alligator. The third, and most popular was about a blue jay that began losing his color when he stopped trying to learn how to fly. After befriending one of Harlan's friends' mothers, who happened to work for a small publishing factory, the two got into talking and she showed her samples. After a few months, a deal was made and the books got a contract. Wendy didn't need the money, so she donated all the profits to the children's hospital. After Hammond's work became public, she along with Ian, and several others protested publicly about being against any further development of these parks or the island which was called site B. She was no longer scared of In-Gen. Now that the world knew, there was nothing they could hide. In the end they seemed nothing more than just all bark and no bite. Nothing ever came to it, seeing that yet again pay offs happened, books were published, and protects ignored. There came a time when finally Wendy sat Harlan down, just going into the 7th grade after his "Uncle Ian" came to visit.

The two had spent the weekend together, with Ian's daughter visiting as well. After they were taken back to the airport, Wendy decided to tell Harlan the truth. She broke it down simply about the accident, her coma, and what had happened to his father.

"Do you remember him?"

Harlan, all ready looking the spitting image of Robert, with thick sandy colored hair, and blueish green eyes shrugged after finishing his homework at the kitchen table. The last couple of years had been good for them. Harlan was doing good in school, involved in basket ball and the track team. He had plenty of friends, and looking forward to high school. Twice he had invited girls over to swim, and Wendy couldn't help but smile watching them walk out hand in hand. She couldn't believe it. Her little boy was growing up so fast, and Robert was missing all of it. Harlan knew that his parents had worked for Jurassic Park, and that there was dinosaurs. He just didn't know the details about his father's death who died when he was just a few months old. After she finished telling him, he sat there staring ahead, looking a little confused.

"They…ate him?"

Wendy gulped and nodded.

"Yeah. You know how you keep hearing rumors of this place becoming an amusement park like Disney or Sea World. Those are the same people that caused this to happen. You're father's death, and Uncle Ian's accident. It was them Harlan. You have a right to know. Your father was a wonderful man, and died on the verge of leaving all of that behind. You deserve to know…"

She asked if he had any questions, which he didn't. Growing up he had asked about Robert here and there. He had photos of him, and learned about his time as a game warden over seas. He knew they had met and became engaged before her accident, and how he died when she was still very young. When she asked if he remembered him, Harlan sighed and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so…"

A few weeks later after she came home from a book signing downtown, she noticed one of Ian's books on Harlan's nightstands. He was curious, and she wasn't about to stop him. Time went on, and more rumors of an actual park was going underway despite the protests, and court dates. As much as it sickened Wendy, she didn't want to get herself or her son involved. If Hammond wanted his legacy to become this, she hoped he could live with himself and the memory of the people he had killed. She followed the developments online, knowing no matter what happened, even Allan's own experience a few years ago…wasn't going to stop anything. If this park was going to be built, it would be built. Wendy loved Florida, Gladys had come with her, and had her own apartment downtown. She was seeing an older gentlemen and visited almost every day. Wendy was happy to say she was still her closest friend and often had dinner with them. She adored Harlan and still looked at him like as her little baby. One night while he was playing video games in the next room, Gladys and Wendy had coffee and she nudged her.

"That boy is going to become a heartbreaker one day…causing ladies all over to swoon."

Smirking, she smiled.

"Yeah, just like his father."

She continued writing her children's books, while Harlan kept busy with school and friends. The nightmares and pain still came, and the reality that this had happened still stayed. A few months after Harlan became a freshmen in high school, the news of Jurassic World hit the presses. It was indeed going to be a park. It was opening on the original island. The very same island, she had lost the love of her life.


	9. World

Wendy sat, legs crossed in her living room of her condo in Florida. She was currently sitting on her sofa, drinking a glass of wine with Allan Grant sitting beside her. Beside herself, she sat there glaring up at her teenage son. Harlan was nineteen, tall, and handsome. He had his father's sharp features such as his nose and cheekbones. His hair was short, his bangs a bit too long, but a sandy brownish color. He had a summer golden tan, and his eyes now a lighter sparking blue. He was currently going to the state university just an hour or so away. When he graduated high school, Wendy, Gladys, Ian, and Sarah his girlfriend were all there in the bleachers, cheering and clapping like crazy people. Watching her son, her only child walk across the stage in his blue cap and gown. She honestly couldn't believe it. After everything, every single thing…here they were. Somehow she hadn't managed not to screw him up. He was an active, popular, respectful, and kind young man. His senior year of high school had been a very busy one with him looking at different schools. The very idea of him finally moving out scared her. She knew he had a life to live, he was no longer that adorable little boy that used to crawl into her bed giggling with his stuffed cow and monkey.

She had enjoyed every single second of raising him, and knew she owed this all to Robert. He had been doing the very best he could, working twice as hard in order to go back to him. He had died, never having the chance to get away from that terrible island, or to honestly be happy. He had waited for her, never giving up hope on her, or on their son. There had been it's ups and downs, but Harlan never made a fuss. He always had a smile on his face, always doing what he was supposed to do. Once, early last year he came home with guilty eyes while Wendy was curled up on the sofa reading a book. Sitting across from her, he coughed into his hand before admitting that he was at a party with a few friends, and the girl he was currently seeing, a cheerleader named Molly. He told her there had been beer and he had a couple. Raising an eyebrow she sat forward before he told her he had also smoked a little pot and felt sick. Nick, one of his friends on the track team drove him home. Looking, she couldn't help but rub the side of one of her temples and shake her head laughing. Harlan sat up straight looking frightened to death.

Finally she placed her book down and told him she was grateful he was honest. It was normal for a kid his age to experiment, drink, and yes smoke pot. As long as he was careful and didn't ever drink and drive, he was fine. Looking at her with his wide blue eyes he asked if she was mad and Wendy waved her hand.

"Like I said, as long as your careful and not stupid i'm not mad. Just watch out, don't be an idiot."

Harlan looked surprised before muttering he was sorry and getting up. Before he passed her, she tugged on his arm and made him look down at her.

"I mean it, thank you for being honest. I know it's hard just having a mom, but I'm always here if you need me. You can tell me anything okay?"

Harlan nodded. Years ago when he began entering puberty, Wendy knew the time would come for her to give him the talk. She knew no matter how many books she read, nothing could compare to the talk his real father could have given him. Instead it ended up being Gladys' boyfriend, an older and beyond gentle man named George who taught him how to shave and ended up being the one giving him the "talk." Once Harlan started dating as terrified as she was, she knew this was simply just a part of her boy growing up. She had to let him do his thing or it would simply blow up in her face. The few girls he did bring home, were all nice young girls. Molly was the one he took to prom, but both had broken up shortly before graduation. Harlan didn't seem even in the slightest bothered, he shrugged explaining it wasn't a big deal. The only time she did lose her temper with him was shortly after he got his licensee.

Memories of Robert teaching her how to drive stick came back during those long lessons as he practiced with her. He had snuck off and took her keys to her car, going out with a few drinks. They weren't drinking or anything, just driving. When he snuck back home Wendy was waiting for him. She yelled, telling him she didn't mind him borrowing the car, but before he got his license? Also driving around at night, sneaking off…he was better than this. So badly she wanted to scream, instead she saw the instant regret in his eyes and felt sorry for her tone. Since then, she knew she could trust him. The day she moved him into his dorm, Gladys and George were there. Gladys only worked part time for her now, coming to the condo a few days a week to clean. They remained good friends, and as Harlan smiled looking at her, handsome with his broad shoulders, and beautiful grin. He told her not to worry, he would call a ton, and visit next month. Smiling, she smoothed out his T-shirt and looked straight in his eyes. He was taller than her, and had been with her since the moment she woke up to his life. He was all she had left of his father. Looking up, she sighed feeling her heart ache. He was going for a science major, and this entire last summer he couldn't stop talking about how excited he was.

As a graduation present she bought him a brand new jeep, which was waiting in their driveway for him when he got home from working out at the gym. She was thrilled seeing how excited he was, running over and wrapping him around around her.

"Mom oh my God thank you so much!"

Now here they were a few months later and she was letting him go.

"Here…"

She opened up her hand and gave him two of Robert's leather and wire bracelets. She had made dozens of these for him, and he always humored her saying how much he loved them wearing them and asking for more whenever he broke. Smiling she looked at him open his hand and stare down at them.

"These were your fathers, I know how proud he would have been of you."

Leaning up on her tip toes she kisses his cheek. As Gladys and George walked her out she began crying.

"i almost made it…"

She said laughing through her tears. That first night without him she tried keeping busy, she was working on a new book and her publishing company had her signed up for a few appearances at different schools in the area. Laying there, she stared up at her ceiling fan. In all these years she hadn't gone on a single date. Once or twice the few girlfriends she had tried to fix her up on blind dates, each time she kindly refused. As far as she was concerned she had the only man in her life, and would never stop loving him, or thinking about him. She knew at this age it was sad that she was alone, her only child now off at college. But honestly, she didn't care. Sure she was alone, but she had her son, off at school exactly what she suspected Robert would have wanted. Constantly she thought about what life would have been like if he hadn't died. She didn't even go as far back as her accident, just him not dying. Would he have been the first face she saw when she woke up? Maybe being thrown into everything wouldn't have been so scary, seeing his kind and calm face staring down at her.

What would it have been like, living somewhere peacefully with him and Harlan? She knew they would have married, who knew…maybe even have more children. She could see them, at this exact moment. The night their eldest or maybe even only child was off at college. She knew his hair would have been nearly all gray by now, aged, yet still as handsome as he was when she first met him. Laying beside her, reading some book, and gently rubbing her arm. She knew he would have made this night better, proving to her that she wasn't alone. That they had done a good job with their boy, and now it was just the two of them. Turning over, curling up she stared at the framed photograph of him and baby Harlan and wiped a single silent tear that rolled down her face. Now nearly a year later, Harlan was visiting from school. Allan was visiting, in town for his own book signing. The news of John Hammond's death was spreading like wild fire. Allan hadn't heard from his grandchildren, but he hadn't spoken to John in many years. Still, Hammond's vision had finally been achieved.

Jurassic World was one of the biggest parks in the entire world. It was back on the island of Nublar, and from what she saw online as well as reading up on it, they were taking great leaps and bounds in changing DNA patterns for new species. It sickened her whenever she heard anything about it. Millions of people from all over the world flocked this island, looking at these deadly creatures for fun. Finally there came a time that Wendy simply refused to read or look into it anymore. Ian and Sarah had broken up, and Ian had just published yet another book. She heard from Ellie here and there, she had a son, who was growing up so fast now he was a teenager. They sent each other Christmas cards, and exchanged emails here and there. Allan and her had become good friends, and he was currently teaching on the East Coast. The two were enjoying some wine, talking and catching up when Harlan came home from being out with friends. Here he informed them that one of John Hammond's lawyers had contacted him at school. They noticed how he was on the dean's list, and his latest report in DNA engineering was causing quite the stir. They wanted him to come to Nublar to go over some newest tests they were giving with a new species they were developing. They knew who he was, and Mr. Hammond had shown great interest in him for years. He had wanted to meet the only child of Robert Muldoon. He had been keeping close tabs on him, and had wanted to meet him before his sudden death. In his will, he stated he wanted him to come to his park, where his father had once worked, and be offered the job of a lifetime. He could work in the lab, and make eight figures a year. When he raced in telling the tow of them this, Instantly Wendy's eyes widened as her and Allan exchanged a look. Staring up at her handsome son, she set her wine glass down.

"I hope you are kidding. Tell me you told that son of a bitch to go fuck off."

Harlan looked surprised by his mother's use of language. Staring at her, he shrugged.

"They said my theists I'm writing on DNA gaps are the best they have seen in years. They said I'm years ahead of the progress they are making. They said…"

"I don't care what they said. This is the very same man, the very same company that got your father killed. You know how badly they hurt Uncle Malcolm, even Allan…you aren't dumb Harlan. You heard these stories millions of times. These men tried to threaten you when you were just a little boy so I would keep my mouth shut. They don't care about anybody…that place is run my mad men. How could you disrespect your father's memory in even thinking about it. You are going to quit this talk, go back to school…get your education…and…"

"Mom, these people…they talked about dad they…"

"Do you have any idea what he did…for you? He died, working on getting away from these people. Those creatures ate him alive…"

"STOP!"

Harlan snapped before storming out and slamming the door. Sighing, Wendy rubbed her face before looking over at Allan.

"Haven't these bastards done enough? Jesus…"

"I'll talk to him, don't worry…"

Setting his glass down, he got up and followed Harlan, shutting the door behind him. Sitting there, Wendy cupped her chin in her hands and sighed. She would die before those bastards ever got a hold of her son. Sitting there she shook her head, not having the slights idea of what to say or do.

 **Before…**

Robert laid back in just shorts on the spread out blanket they had brought to their beach. it was a beautiful warm day out, and the two had snuck off. The ferry had left an hour ago, most of the staff planning on partying on the main land for the 4th of July holiday. There was still a skeleton crew, and Robert and Wendy as always opted to stay. This morning, they had gone for a swim in the warm surf, getting into a splashing fight. Crawling on his shoulders, she laughed as he threw them backwards. Dripping wet, the two went back to the beach where they were enjoying the sun. Sitting Indian style, Wendy was rolling a joint as she worked with her few tools she had brought to make bracelets. She had given Robert his first bracelet about a week ago and he had been thrilled, asking her to make more. Glancing over at her, Robert smirked.

"I can't believe your smoking that garbage…"

Wendy smiled as she stuck the joint in her mouth.

"Hey, it's our holiday to. Besides do you have any idea how easy this is to get onto the ferry?"

"That's because half of the dock workers are drug dealers."

Laughing, Wendy grabbed her lighter and cupped her hand lighting it. Taking a drag of the joint she sat back looking up at the sky.

"God it's so beautiful out here…"

Crawling over, she laid beside him and smiled offering the joint. Robert wrinkled his nose before shrugging and taking it. Taking a quick drag he handed it back and began to cough. Laughing, Wendy took another drag before pinching it out and putting it in the sand. Laying beside him, she stared down at him.

"Wendy Muldoon…has a nice ring to it huh?"

Leaning up, Robert deeply kissed her as his hand went over her breast and cupped it. Slowly her hands began to unbutton his shirt, as he rolled over on top of her.

 **Present - Two years later. resent - Two years later.**

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. You can trust me."

Wendy sat behind the wheel of her car, refusing to look at him. He had accepted a job on the island. He swore he wouldn't be anywhere near the animals. He was doing lab work, with endless grants for research. He had quit school, and told her there wouldn't be any changing his mind. He was going to try and turn whatever mistakes had been made into something good, so whatever had happened before wouldn't be repeated. John Hammond hadn't killed his father, those creatures did. They had gotten into a huge argument, screaming back and forth until it seemed useless.

"You're breaking my heart Harlan. And I'm sure you're breaking your father's."

"Dad is dead mom, his heart can't break."

With that she slapped him, the sound of her palm across his face echoing. The instant she did it, she regretted it. Gasping, her eyes filling with tears she broke down crying.

"I'm sorry, I just can't hear you talk about your father like that."

Wrapping his arms around her, he let her cry in his arms, promising her it was going to be okay. Now here they were, at the airport, allowing her only child to go back to the island where his father had been murdered.

"I love you mom, and I promise I'll be careful."

"They are terrible people Harlan. Why work for them?"

"Because, sometimes it needs one person to see what's truly going on. They think they can play God? Well, maybe they need somebody who began there. Who knows right from wrong, who can maybe…just maybe make a difference."

Sniffling, Wendy looked at her son and nodded.

"Take care of yourself please, I'll die before something happens to you."

Kissing her cheek, he promised he would and climbed out carrying his bags. He turned once, waving before heading inside. sitting behind the wheel, Wendy lowered her head and began crying. She was losing her boy, all to this horrible God forsaken company. Looking through the windshield she wiped her eyes, started the engine and drove away.

 **Six months later.**

"They are quite something…"

Harlan remarked wearing his mirrored sunglasses as he stared down from the platform at the raptors. Owen, his best friend was one of the trainers, a few years older and from the military. Together, the two leaned against the railing looking down at the creatures as they nipped at each other's necks and circled about. His first few months here had been overwhelming, but he was currently working in the lab, and was notching exactly what his mother, Ian, and Allan had been talking about. He had kept his mouth shut, but was taking everything in. He lived in a small apartment on the edge of one of the lakes, and had plenty of friends. Most days he worked in the labs, closely watching and taking everything in. Dr. Wu never talked much to him, and Harlan suspected it was because he didn't trust him. He wished he could let his mother understand what he was doing, but he knew he needed to wait until he had years of proof to blow the roof off this entire place. As he stood there watching the raptors, he sighed.

"You've been doing amazing work with them…"

"Yeah, they are all good girls. Smarter than any human I know…"

Owen then stopped short and looked over at him.

"Sorry man, I heard about your dad from those books. Crazy you're working here now. I heard stories, he was a total bad ass with these things…"

"Yeah, and look where it got him. Killed by them."

"Hey man I…"

Before he could finish, Harlan turned and walked down the stairs ignoring Owen calling after him. A few days later, Harlan found himself wearing his reading glasses and going over new samples, all the while listening but pretending he was working. He was mentally making notes, while typing on his computer. Just then Hoskins strolled over.

"Hey man, what's new?"

Harlan's large blue eyes glanced upward.

"Hi…"

"You're Muldoon's boy aren't you? Harlan Muldoon right?"

Harlan dropped his eyes.

"Yeah…I am."

"How in the hell did you end up getting a gig here? I heard your some sort of genius boy or something, but really? I remember seeing your mother before, she protested Hammond, right along with those other guys. I mean, why in world are you working for the same company where your daddy got eaten alive by raptors? I know your friends with Owen, you must see his girls, how smart they are. Rumor had it your father knew that…"

Shrugging, Harlan went back to his work, not saying a word. That night at the pub, Owen and Harlan sat at the bar finishing off their beers. Owen and him had an unspoken friendship and were currently looking at some of the female employees, laughing and making small talk. Just then Claire walked by, she was sitting up on the second floor where the restaurant was with some of the higher ups. Owen nudged him.

"There she is."

"Who Phoenix? Didn't you go out with her once like a million years ago?"

Owen grinned.

"Hey man don't judge, she's something else."

Tipping back his beer bottle, Harlan smiled.

"She sure seems like it."

 **One month later.**

Harlan was visiting home for a week during the holidays. They had just come back from the cemetery where his father's remains were buried. Years ago his mother discovered that his grandmother had put his ashes away in an old storage unit. It had taken his mother months before finally finding the urn and deciding that he deserved to be laid to rest someplace better. She had bought a plot for herself right beside the one where his father's ashes were buried. The headstone read…

 **Robert Muldoon 1945 - 1993**

She laid down flowers, kneeling down and sadly smiling, touching the headstone. Harlan stood beside her before walking her back to the car. Once they got back to the condo, Harlan sat her down.

"I know since I quit school and got this job you haven't been happy with me…"

"Harlan don't…"

"I need to show you why I took this…"

Reaching into his bag, he handed her a notebook. Raising an eyebrow, she opened it up and began going through it. They sat in silence for at least fifteen minuets before finally she lifted her eyes.

"Jesus Christ Harlan, you're like a goddamn spy…"

"I took this job and I've been writing down everything I've seen or heard. There are some highly illegal stuff going on, and with the DNA research they are going, I have a feeling this little joy ride in Hammond's memory with the history this company has, I have a feeling Jurassic World won't be open much longer. I'm going to blow the lid off this place, and if I don't do it first, I'm sure with Dr. Wu's experiments, something will happen soon."

Feeling tears build behind her eyes, she reached forward and tightly squeezed his hand.

"Harlan…"

"I'm doing this not for us…but for dad."

 **Years ago…**

Wendy sat up in bed, the sheets wrapped around her like a dress, and her hair messy and in her eyes. It was the 4th of July and Robert and her had been making love since they first woke up. Wendy had her camera laying beside her, something she usually took out to the beach, or whenever they were taking a hike in the jungle. Cameras went allowed on the island, but Wendy so far had been able to sneak hers around. Today it was just the two of them, laying in bed, enjoying the cool air inside as Wendy ate a fresh bowl of strawberries. Glancing over at her, he lazily smiled.

"How do you usually celebrate the 4th? Last year I know you went to the main land with the rest of those fools. What about back in the states?"

Wendy shrugged.

"After my father died, my mother was usually off to the city gambling or shacked up with whatever boyfriend. Once I came to Florida and started working the parks it was different. God you should have seen those fireworks shows, amazing. What about you?"

"Never was ever in America to celebrate the 4th before."

"Well…" Wendy set down her bowl of strawberries on the nigh stand before smiling and taking her camera.

"Happy 4th sweetheart…" Leaning down she gently kissed him before she rolled over, playfully snapping the camera. Together the two laughed, rolling underneath the sheets, playfully nipping at each other as she continued taking photos of them.


	10. Love

**Before**

 _Robert and Wendy sat side by side in the helicopter, heading towards the island. Sitting side by side, they felt the slight turbulence, rocking back and forth as they flew overhead the ocean. Instead of opting for the ferry, the two were flying together since Hammond had offered to send out three private flights for his exclusive staff. Today it was just the two of them. Robert had his legs stretched out, his boots resting on the seat across from him. Wendy sat beside him, drinking from a water bottle, looking out the window._

 _"So did you like Kenya?"_

 _Wendy turned, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Kenya, did you enjoy it?"_

 _"Oh I loved it. Thank you so much for taking me."_

 _Smiling he patted her on her knee._

 _"Of course, thank you for coming with me. I would love to bring you back there someday…who knows…"_

 _Leaning down, Wendy began digging through her purse to put her water bottle away as Robert finished talking._

 _"Maybe for our wedding?"_

 _Wendy instantly turned, confused before she was met with Robert with a small tiny black open velvet box laying in his hand. Inside it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a sparking diamond surrounded by rubies. Staring at it, her eyes widened._

 _"Holy shit Robert…"_

 _Grinning, Robert held the box out._

 _"I know this is fast, but I feel as if I've waited my entire life for somebody like you. Wendy my darling…will you marry me?"_

 _Instantly Wendy's eyes filled with tears as she laughed through them. Instantly she began to nod, tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks._

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

 _Laughing, he slipped the ring on her finger before she nearly knocked him over, wrapping her arms around him tight. Laughing, he gently petted her hair before kissing the side of her temple._

 _"I love you Wendy darling…"_

 **Present**

There had been an incident. The hybrid had gotten loose, and was on a rampage. Dr. Wu was currently evacuating the entire labs as workers scattered to pack files and documents away. Harlan had been back in the island for a while now, having told his mother exactly what he was doing. Ever since he had been hired, he had slowly been collecting data, as well as notes, tapes, samples, and even photos of what was really going on here. He planned on leaving the park in another several months and come public with his findings. He had scanned over his documents that he had signed before being hired, and found plenty of loopholes that was making it possible to do so. He had been on a mission ever since they first approached him at school. He came forward with the truth to his mother who told him he was being reckless. That this was too dangerous and if anybody ever found out what was happening he would be killed. Instead Harlan shook his head. He told his mother that he didn't care. If these bastards had enough balls to come forward and try to bribe him into taking his job after everything they had done, they deserved nothing less. A few nights ago he shared a few beers with Owen by his trailer near the lake. The two sat in old worn down lawn chairs, matching bottle to bottle.

Finally Owen asked him about what he really thought about his work with the raptors? Shrugging, Harlan tilted back his beer bottle.

"You have done some truly amazing work, but it honestly comes down to the simple fact that they don't belong here. They are dangerous creatures who were killed off millions of years ago for a reason. You might argue with me, but in the end it all comes back to one thing and one thing only."

"Which is?"

Harlan turned and stared at him.

"The bastards killed my father."

Owen dropped his eyes embarrassed before Harlan changed the subject, talking about the latest basketball game they were betting on. He liked Owen well enough, but knew his goal for the greater good in trying to train these things, trying to show that there was a way to shape and use how smart they were for better use. But in the end, Harlan tuned all of this out. He just needed a little more time, and he was going to reveal Jurassic World for what a truly horrible, and beyond dangerous place it truly was. Now with an alarm sounding, he watched as all of the other lab workers hurried about. A ferry was coming to retrieve the trapped guests and workers. He hadn't been allowed to hear much, only that the hybrid was unstoppable, and heading towards the main visitor center. He had heard panicked screams over the security scan, but as far as he knew all ready they were trying their very hardest on putting tight wraps around this, instead of getting the help they truly needed. Most of the lab had cleared out, as Dr. Wu asked Harlan to help him take several computer files and download them on discs for himself. Harlan saw how terrified Wu looked as he shouted for him and two other workers to hurry. Faintly, Harlan could hear a chopper flying over head. Standing, holding three of the discs, he walked over to Dr. Wu and handed them over.

"Here, this is everything…"

Dr. Wu smiled before taking the discs.

"Good, very good Muldoon."

Harlan saw the other two lab workers deleting as much software was possible, racing to each desk, nearly running into each other. Turning, Harlan saw Dr. Wu glaring at him.

"I had a funny feeling about you, could't for the life of me understand why they would hire a young kid like you, even if you are brilliant."

"Excuse me doctor?"

"Everyone knows who your father is. We all kept tabs on you, but you're smart, and you know how to cover things up. I decided to hire a few of my own private men to keep a watch on you, and after searching your apartment we found some files of their own. Files that…showed you have been keeping your eyes and ears open, but that mouth of yours shut."

Harlan noticed the two lab workers had stopped with the computers and both pulled out guns, they slowly began to circle around him like raptors ready to pounce on prey. Staring at them, his large blue eyes looked back at Dr. Wu.

"You knew my father did you?"

"Oh yes, he was a complete psychopath. I tried telling Hammond he was no good, always defying him, always trying to tell him that this park was a horrible idea. Well, look where it got him…killed by the same creatures I brought into this very world."

"With what's happening, you must know you're finished. I over heard Masrani. You're finished, and so isn't this place. None of what I've seen should even matter. It's over Wu."

Wu grinned.

"Masrani is dead, and the people I work for won't accept that I let a little snake in the grass like you Muldoon go. They were stupid to have trusted you, but I knew better. Just like how I didn't trust your father. Well…"

Harlan glanced over and saw the two workers walking closer, when he turned Wu was standing right in front of him. A cold and terrifying grin on his face.

"You will just have to say hello to your father for me…"

With that Dr. Wu took a scalpel and jammed it straight into Harlan's stomach. Eyes widening, Harlan hunched over against Dr. Wu as he shoved the blade deeper into him. The two workers stood back, somewhat shocked before Dr. Wu stood back, sickened and more than a little shaken. His hands were drenched in blood as he shoved the scalpel in his pocket. Standing there. stunned and on unsteady feet, Harlan's glasses slid off and fell with a loud slack to the floor. Standing there his eyes drifted down his stomach. All ready blood was soaking through his white button up shirt. Slowly his hands reached over to the wound which was pulsing and squirting blood all over the floor. Swaying, instantly color began to fade from his face. With that he collapsed on the floor, holding his bleeding wound as he stared up at Wu. He saw the regret and absolute terror in Wu's eyes. Staring down at him, he shook his head.

"You asked for that Mulldoon…"

Yelling at the two workers to help him get on the roof, Harlan heard the faint echoing sound of footsteps and slamming doors before he slid further down to the ground against one of the file cabinets. Half sitting, half laying down, he continued holding himself as more blood poured out of him. His mother had been right. This job really was going to be the death of him.

 **Before…**

Robert was in the control room, arms crossed watching the monitors on one of the screens. Just then he saw Wendy pushing a cart down the hallway through the circular windows. It had been a few days since he had kissed on at the beach, and he honestly couldn't stop thinking about her. They had seen each other in passing, smiling at each other without saying a word. Sadly with how busy things had been, both hadn't gotten the chance to stop and talk to each other once. Robert had dropped her off that night, kissing her hand and telling her how much he enjoyed their evening. Since then, he had only seen her around. Earlier he had seen her by the training pen with Alex and both had met each other's eyes. He had winked at her, and was returned with a smile.

"I'm going to head outside."

He muttered to Arnold as he turned, taking his hat and climbing up the stairs. Once he walked out, he strolled down the hallway and saw her waiting for the elevator. Smirking, he carried his hat before standing beside her.

"Heading down?"

Wendy looked over slightly surprised before smiling.

"Hey Robert, yeah I gotta bring these blood samples over to Wu. Neil took them earlier and somehow I got stuck with wheeling them over."

"Need a hand?"

"I think I can manage. Going down?"

Robert looked around before smiling, placing his hat on he leaned forward and pressed the down button.

"As a matter of fact I am."

Smiling Wendy waited by him before the doors opened. Motioning with his hand, he bowed a bit.

"After you."

Pushing the cart forward, Wendy entered the elevator before Robert joined her. Standing beside her, he leaned forward and hit the down button. The doors slid shut and both were left alone. Listening to the soft jazz music that filled the elevator, Wendy glanced over at him.

"How are things going?"

Robert looked over.

"Good, how is training?" Wendy shrugged. "Fine I guess, just wish these guys would take it more serious. Sure it's all play and games when these things are babies, but wait until they get bigger…and bigger teeth."

Robert smirked.

"You have the right mind set. You need to always remember that these things are dangerous, no matter how much you may trust them."

Wendy nodded before she drummed her fingers against the cart.

"So…"

Before she could say another word, Robert took his hat off, leaned down and smiled.

"Excuse me…"

With that he sweetly kissed Wendy on the lips. Surprised, with her eyes wide she laughed through the kiss before she looked up at him. Grinning, his face blushed a little bit.

"Sorry, feeling a bit like a school boy here. Forgive me, i've just been wanting to do this for a while…"

Laughing, Wendy tucked her hair behind her ears before cocking her head to the side.

"How about, we get ourselves a bite to eat tonight? We'll meet in the downstairs kitchen. Sound good?"

Smiling, Robert helped move a piece of her hair away from her face before leaning in for another kiss.

"Sounds wonderful…"

Just then the doors slid open and both jumped apart, clearing their throats as they reached the bottom floor where workers were walking by. Laughing, Wendy eyed Robert before winking.

"See you around Mr. Muldoon…"

With that she pushed the cart, rolling it out and walked away. Smiling, Robert watched her before strolling out himself. All the meanwhile Wendy continued walking forward pushing her cart, smiling from ear to ear.

 **Present**

The hybrid had been destroyed before their very own eyes. Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach all stood watching in disbelief. Just then, Owen glanced over and saw Harlan, he had taken off his button up shirt, and lab coat and was stumbling down a flight of stairs wearing a blood soaked T-shirt. One hand pressed tightly against his stomach, blood pulsing through his laced fingers as he gripped the railing with his other hand. "What the Hell?" Just then Harlan collapsed, falling down the last two stairs. He had found a gun in the lab, a handgun just discard on the floor. He had gotten enough strength to throw it in his pant's pocket before stumbling out of the lab. The telephones weren't working, and he knew he was losing too much blood. His vision was blurring, and he barley found the back exit. He had been walking for a while now, falling against the walls, and slipping. His legs felt numb, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he passed out. Owen and Claire were running towards him with Zach trailing behind. Gray was shuffling around, and saw one of the dead raptors laying thrown to the side surrounded by thousands of pieces of glass. Harlan struggled to stand as he shuffled forward. Owen reached him first, his eyes frantic.

"Holy shit man! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Harlan kept moving forward, blood bubbling through his parted lips. That's when he saw it. Gray was kneeling down near the dead raptor, reaching forward to touch it with his small hand… Instantly Harlan used the last of his strength to shove Owen out of his way as he pulled the gun out of his pocket. Putting the safety off he aimed it and fired. The gunshot rang through loudly and he completely missed, causing Gray to jump out of the way as the raptor's eyes opened weakly and it's jaws snapped. It was Zach who noticed it first and turned towards his brother.

"Gray watch out!"

Owen noticed next and ran forward, by the time he reached the raptor it had become still again. Had Gray stayed where he was, his entire arm would have been bitten off. Scooting on his bottom, Gray watched with frightened eyes as Owen ran over, scooping him up. Harlan dropped the gun, no longer with enough strength left in his arm to hold it. Eyes rolling back into his head, he fell backwards hard as Claire screamed, Kneeling down, Claire saw the bleeding had gotten worse. Pressing her thin hands against his bleeding stomach, tears rolled down her face as she watched him bleed out. Laying there, Harlan gasped for breath his eyes shifting from side to side. Owen ran over, still carrying Gray. Zach followed behind, as Claire leaned over Harlan, begging him to stay with them.

 **Florida**

Wendy was hysterical. She had been watching all of the reports on the news of what was happening in Jurassic World, and was fanatic when Ian had called.

"He's dead I know it. He isn't answering his phone, I know it!"

Ian told her that In-Gen most likely cut any satellite function towards the island and to relax. Harlan just dealt with the lab work, he was never on the actual grounds. Instead Wendy looked into trying to find a quick and easy way to fly down there. She knew from the second he told her about what he was doing she shouldn't have allowed it to go any further. Those bastards always wanted to hurt her boy, and here it was. Finally right before dawn, the phone rang. Clutching it, she almost dropped the phone before answering with wide fanatic eyes.

"Hello? Harlan?"

Closing her eyes, a single tear rolled down her face. Later… Wendy sat beside Harlan in the coastal hospital. He had been airlifted out and underwent surgery. It was touch and go for a while, but the doctor, a kind man named Dr. Nestor told her besides some major blood loss, he would be fine. No major organs were reputed. Ian had sent a chopper for her at the state airport, and Wendy flew just a half an hour after receiving the call. She ran through the airport in stockinged tights, clutching the papers Ian had emailed her as she barley held onto her purse. The entire flight over she nervously played with her engagement ring, feeling sick to her stomach. Looking out the window at the passing ocean, she clutched her hands together.

"Please Robert, don't take our boy…not yet…"

When she arrived at the hospital she saw dozens of injured people, some of which were going to die. Racing towards the ER she franticly asked the Spanish speaking nurses where Harlan Muldoon was. That's when a young man walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Owen, I'm a friend of Harlan's…"

He had filled her in and him and a nice young woman named Claire waited with her for those long countless hours while he was in surgery. Finally the doctor came out, removing the paper mask, still in his scrubs.

"He's going to be okay."

Squeezing Owen and Claire's hands, she began to hysterically cry. A few hours later, ignoring the madness that was going on outside, she sat by her son, hooked up to tubes and machines, gently stroking his hand and humming. The same very tune she used to hum to him when he was little in bed with a fever. The same tune she used to hum whenever she stroked Robert's hair when they laid on the beach together. Finally his weak eyes opened.

"Mom?"

Wendy turned smiling, blinking her tears away.

"Hello darling…"

Harlan told her it was Dr. Wu, who was long gone now. He explained about the hybrid, and the stabbing. Laying there, he stared up at the ceiling.

"It was funny, I thought laying there in the lab I was going to die, but something…I don't know what it was made me stand up and walk out."

Wendy stayed by her son the remainder of the day, never letting go of his hand once. A few weeks later, he was cleared and allowed to fly back home. Jurassic World was closed was good. You couldn't watch any channel on TV to watch coverage of what had happened. All ready rumors of law suits were floating around. Ian came by to visit, cheering Harlan on when he spent his last few days at the hospital. Harlan informed Ian he was done now, anything he collected, any data, anything at all was for Ian. He wanted to cut all ties. He figured In-Gen or whoever was protecting Wu would keep trying to for as long as possible, but he knew in the long run it was over. After the past history, and finally this…John Hammond's vision was once and for all destroyed. Ian asked if he was sure, and he nodded. He did what he felt was right, now he just wanted to recover, go back to school, and out this all behind him.

Ian took all the information and planned on writing a book, exposing more of this cursed franchise. Any profits made from the book, would go towards the families of the victims of these parks. When Wendy and Harlan asked if he was scared of more of the truth coming out, Ian simply shrugged.

"They all ready ruined my life, what else can they honestly do?"

The island was currently shut down and under investigation. Wendy felt that was just as well. She knew that place was haunted, and as much as she wanted to go back to that special spot on the beach where her and Robert had shared so much time, she knew all these years later it wouldn't be the same. Instead she flew back with her son to Florida, where he would move back. He was planning on going back to school at the end of the year, and go back to being a young twenty-something. He felt the entire time he was working for these monsters, he had been trapped underwater or something. One of the first nights he was back home, he had taken a few pain meds and fell asleep in him room. Wendy checked in on him, seeing him asleep. Smiling, she closed the door before leaning against the hallway wall. "Thank you…" She muttered. A few months later Harlan was out on a date, he was going back to school soon and had fully recovered. Alone at her condo, after having Gladys and George over for dinner, she cleaned up and found herself standing completely alone in the kitchen. Ian was currently working on his book, and she was following the news coverage of the park, and knew In-Gen was on the verge of going bankrupt. Changing into jeans, she grabbed her car keys and decided to go for a ride.

A half an hour later, she arrived at the cemetery. Her headlights cutting through the darkness. Hearing the crickets chirp, she unhooked her safety belt before climbing out. Sighing, hands on her hips she walked forward across the grassy lawns. After a few minuets she reached Robert's grave and sighed. She never forged the day she had found the urn in the self storage, and how for what seemed like a lifetime she simply sat among the dusty boxes, head bowed weeping. Now that he had a place to rest, she felt better. It was someplace her and Harlan could visit. Staring down at the headstone, she smirked sadly before sitting down. Brushing the grass aside, feeling the cool dew on her fingertips she tilted her head up and looked at the sparking stars.

"Oh I miss you Robert…"

She came here often, mostly after Harlan went to college, and then to find answers when he went to work for Jurassic World. Now her boy was back, he had lived, and able to finally go back to his life. She saw how happy he was now, looking forward to school, and seeing his friends again. She understood how why he had taken the job. Those bastards had dangled it in front of his face, just to keep tabs on him, only to have the tables turned. She now knew why he had done it. For her and his father. Now it was out of his hands, he did what he went for, and it seemed as if finally it was all over. Even in somehow, which she knew deep in her heart it would, seeing the groundbreaking leaps and bounds in science, at least In-Gen wouldn't be behind it. The same people who got her beautiful fiancé' killed, the same people who tried to kill her only child…were destroyed. Harlan was living his life, and she could finally be at peace. often she thought about what would have happened if the accident didn't take place. Over and over she thought it over, day dreaming, or laying in bed counting the endless what ifs…

 **What if…**

 _"You're going to be a daddy!"_

 _Wendy called standing up from her keep. Instantly Robert stopped completely stunned. The cement truck's breaks hadn't failed, and sailed behind the jeep on it's way across the island. Robert broke out of his trace before the biggest grin appeared on his face._

 _"What?!"_

 _Wendy cupped her hands around her mouth, laughing as she shouted…_

 _"I'M PREGNANT!"_

 _Robert laughed, howling as he ran forward, lifting her out of the jeep and twirling her around in his arms._

 _"Are you really?!"_

 _Laughing and kicking her legs, Wendy held onto his shoulders._

 _"I just came back from the med unit. They said it's positive…I'm a few weeks…are you mad?"_

 _Robert carefully dropped her to her feet, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"Why would I be mad? This is the happiest day of my life…"_

 _Wendy grinned, blushing as he leaned over kissing her and pressed his forehead against hers._

 _"Thank you…"_

 _He whispered before slowly lowering himself and squatting in front of her. Smiling, he ran his hand over her flat stomach on top of her T-shirt._

 _"Hello little one, aren't you a surprise…your daddy sure does love you…"_

 _Looking around embarrassed, Wendy giggled._

 _"What are you doing Robert?"_

 _Robert lifted his handsome blue eyes and smiled up at her._

 _"I'm talking to my little one." Brushing his thin hair back, she smiled down at him. Robert flew back to the mainland with Wendy that week for her ultrasound. She had never seen him so excited, squeezing her hand and asking the doctor a million questions. The news of her pregnancy spread quickly and Robert and Wendy got into more than a couple of arguments when she instead she would work until the later months of his pregnancy. Closely watching her all the time, he would drop by unexpected whenever she was training the creatures, scolding her to wear a hat, drink a water bottle, and stay out of the sun. Months passed, and he was there holding her hair when she had morning sickness. Always frowning, rubbing her back, his brow wrinkling muttering how sorry that he was the one that made her feel like this. Wiping her mouth, she would turn and laugh telling him not to be stupid._

 _Time passed and Robert got the biggest kick out of how big her stomach was getting, always feeling the baby kick and going over baby names with her. Finally in her last few months, she mostly stayed inside, sitting doing desk work, her belly too big to sit right. Robert always came in, checking on her and making sure she was okay. Most nights, listening to the central air he would rest his ear against her stomach smiling. Finally, a few weeks before her due date Hammond brought them both into his office. He understood Wendy would be leaving soon to deliver the baby, but what he wanted to know was what her plans were after she gave birth. Sitting side by side, Robert and Wendy changed a look before Wendy shrugged. She explained that Robert and her were looking at homes on the main land to live until the baby was older. Robert wanted to return to Kenya, where one of Hammond's smaller parks were still in function. He wanted his old job back as game warden, and he wanted Wendy brought on as a trainer. He wished to work beside her, while they raised their child back in his homeland. Hammond thought it over before finally coming down to terms. In a couple of months, he needed to begin transferring from site B. He needed Muldoon for this, and within the year depending on when things were finished, both Muldoon and Wendy to work for the first few tours of the park before the actual opening. He would pay them any price, and guarantee jobs for them in Kenya within the year. All they needed to do is agree. Deep in thought, one finger beneath his chin as the other rested against his temple he glanced over at Wendy who nodded. Together they signed contracts._

 _A few weeks later, Wendy flew back to the main land to finish the remainder of her pregnancy. She was currently renting out a small condo in Costa Rica. Robert planned on following her just a few weeks later while he made sure the men he was currently training were fully capable of what they were doing. He promised he would be back before her due date. Wendy hired a nice Spanish woman named Bella to help her around while Robert was gone. When the day came when Wendy flew out, both stood embracing on the landing pad, as he kissed her forehead and promised her he would be along shortly after. Three days after Robert received a telegram that Wendy had gone into early labor, and had given birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy. Hammond out of the goodness of his heart flew Robert out that very night and when he arrived he met with Wendy's doctor, a kind older gentlemen from the area Dr. Cruz. He explained that the baby was perfectly fine, a few weeks early but at a healthy weight and currently upstairs with Wendy as she rested. Before a very eager Robert walked by him. Gently taking him by the arm, he sighed and told him he wanted him to know before he went upstairs to see her. There had been a few complications after the delivery and it seemed as though Wendy had a blood clot. She was hemorrhaging badly and they were forced to give her an emergency hysterectomy. Instantly Robert frowned. He asked if it was really all they could do? Dr. Cruz nodded, telling him they had to act fast or she would have bled out. Frowning, he nodded before asking if she knew. Dr. Cruz said yes, but she was perfectly fine. It would be a while before she was on her feet, but she's been waiting for him. Shortly after he reached the elevator, and rode up to Wendy's room. When he entered, taking his hat off he saw her sitting up in her hospital bed holding their son. Completely speechless, he stood there before Wendy glanced over, she was pale and her smile was weak yet still beautiful._

 _"Hey there, I got something who wants to meet you."_

 _Stepping in, still clutching his hat he walked in before he saw the baby. He was a little thing, wrapped up in a white blanket with a blue cap on. He was currently laying there, slightly moving, just about to drop off to sleep. A huge grin appearing on his face, Robert sat carefully on the edge of the bed. Smiling, Wendy lifted her eyebrows._

 _"Wanna hold him?"_

 _Robert opened his arms as she carefully handed him over. The baby stirred for a second before he looked down at his son. This was his son. Smiling, he couldn't believe how perfect he was. Looking over at Wendy she weakly laughed as she laid back a bit._

 _"Sorry honey, I tried to hold off but I guess he wanted out."_

 _"How are you?"_

 _"I'm okay…did Dr. Cruz talk to…you?"_

 _Her words were slightly broken as she stared at him. Nodding, he held the baby against him._

 _"He did. Are you all right?"_

 _Quickly wiping her eyes, Wendy shrugged._

 _"I'm okay, sore that's all. I started getting so scared when I saw all that blood. I'm so sorry Robert…"_

 _Lifting his eyebrows, Robert looked at him as if he was mad. "What for?" Wendy shrugged as more tears continued to roll down her face._

 _"That…this is the only child I'll ever be able to give you…"_

 _Robert stared down at the sleeping newborn in his arms and smiled._

 _"He's the only child I'll ever need darling. He's perfect…don't you ever say that. All that matters is that you and Harlan are fine."_

 _Wendy sniffled and looked up._

 _"Harlan?"_

 _Robert smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed the baby's head._

 _"Well, I thought why not combine our two names. How does Harlan Muldoon sound?"_

 _"How about Harlan Robert Muldoon?"_

 _Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her holding his son._

 _"Absolutely perfect."_

 _Wendy was allowed to be released almost two weeks later after close monitoring. Robert stepped foot into the condo and couldn't believe how much it all ready felt like home. The two decided that they would stay on the coast, finishing up with Hammond and within the year make the move over to Kenya. For nearly a month Robert stayed with Wendy, insisting that he was the one to get up whenever the baby was crying. That often he would fall asleep reading to Harlan in his nursery. Constantly he was holding and gushing over how wonderful he was developing while Wendy stood back amused. She had never seen this side of Robert before and loved it. Finally the day came that Robert was called back to Nublar. The transports would begin. As much as he didn't want to lave Wendy and Harlan, he knew the faster he got this over with, the sooner he would be back home with them. A few nights following, the raptor accident happened and one of the workers were killed._

 _"Shoot her!"_

 _He commanded, but in the end he felt the man's helpless grip that torn out of his arms. That night, blood splattered and shaken, he phoned Wendy who was up feeding Harlan. Wanting just to hear her voice, he told her what happened._

 _"Oh Jesus Robert, I'm so sorry…"_

 _Shortly after, Hammond called him in talking about the inspection, and the trial tour that would be taking place at the beginning of next month. Here he insisted that Wendy come back that weekend as head trainer, he wanted all his best and trusted workers. At first Robert argued. She had just delivered a baby, and went through a very serious operation. He forbid the baby to ever be taken on the island, so he saw this entire plan impossible. In the end, after a long telephone call with Wendy, the two decided she would fly out for that weekend while Bella minded Harlan. She wasn't exactly thrilled about leaving the baby behind, but knew this was the safest choice. Besides, both Robert and Wendy told Hammond after this trial tour, they wanted to be relieved of all duty before being transferred to Kenya that following spring. Robert was looking forward to spending time with Wendy and the baby, and planned on not missing a thing. Flying back to see her the weekend before. When they met at the small private airport it seemed as if decades had passed instead of weeks._

 _Once they got home, Robert met Bella who was a wonderful older woman who lived locally and adored Harlan. Creeping into the nursery, he looked down at his son, starting up with big eyes as he gently kicked his feet. Grinning down at him, Wendy came beside him and rubbed his back._

 _"Was it awful?"_

 _Sighing, Robert nodded. Flashes of that night and the raptor's eyes kept appearing. Shaking his head, he continued looking down at the baby._

 _"Yeah, it was…"_

 _Kissing his stubble covered cheek, she smiled looking down at the baby with him._

 _"He's so good. Starting to sleep through the night."_

 _"Been reading to him lots?"_

 _"Every night."_

 _Taking her hand and kissed it, he continued looking down at his son._

 _"Say, I've got an idea."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah, something we really outta have done a while ago…"_

 _That night, both went to the justice of the peace and got married while Bella watched holding Harlan. Exchanging rings they had bought in the village, both smiled and kissed as the preacher pronounced them man and wife. Still in jeans, Wendy laughed as she leaned up against Robert kissing him before the two went down to hold their son. That night after hours of love making, both laid side by side sweating and staring up at the twirling ceiling fan. Harlan's baby monitor sitting beside them. Looking over, Robert took her hand and kissed it before both fell asleep. That following week, they had a very tough time saying goodbye to Bella as she held Harlan at the airport. Eyes filling with tears, Wendy double checked the numbers and lists she was leaving with her before kissing the baby's soft plump little cheeks. "Mommy loves you Harlan…" Robert hated to admit it, but he was having just as hard of a time as her. Kissing his fingertips and pressing them against the baby, he smiled. "Take care love, we'll be back soon." As they flew back to the island together, hands clasped. Robert couldn't help but smile as he stared down at his gold wedding band._

 _Once they arrived, both went straight to the visitor's center to their quarters which was currently being packed up. Robert knew Hammond wanted him out in the field right away, double checking everything before tomorrow. Slipping his wedding ring off, he handed it to Wendy._

 _"Here, mind looking after this love in case it falls off?"_

 _Smiling, Wendy stuck it on her thumb finger and nodded. Looking down, she sighed sadly as she got dressed at a framed photograph of Harlan they had just taken a week or so ago. Laughing as she buttoned her shirt, she rolled her eyes and turned._

 _"Silly I miss him all ready huh?"_

 _Hugging her, Robert nuzzled against her neck._

 _"Not at all darling. I feel the same way, but just think we'll be home with him soon."_

 _Nodding, Wendy kissed his cheek before she sat down and began pulling on her boots. That evening both went their own separate ways. Wendy returned to the fields, looking after the smaller creatures while Robert tended to the raptor cages. The instant he stared down at them, a horrible rage filled him knowing how much he hated these things. Nothing seemed more appealing than to return back to Kenya with his family. When he returned to the control room, Arnold wheeled around in his chair smiling._

 _"How are you Muldoon. How does it feel to be back with your girl?"_

 _"My wife actually."_

 _Robert smiled as he walked over. Instantly Arnold raised his eyebrows, a cigarette in his mouth._

 _"No shit?!"_

 _Robert laughed as he leaned against the desk and nodded._

 _"Just the other day. We decided to make it official."_

 _"That's awesome. How's the baby?"_

 _"Wonderful. He's getting so big…I got photos…"_

 _Nerdy who was sitting across the way rolled his eyes as he continued to type. Robert dig into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out the last five or so he had made. Handing them over to Arnold he grinned proudly crossing his arms._

 _"John demanded I have plenty to show him when he gets back."_

 _Arnold went through them before smiling and handing them back._

 _"He looks just like you."_

 _Robert grinned as he slid them back into his wallet. That evening, Wendy and Robert met up. Both showered, and afterwards sat on the bed with towels wrapped around them. Sitting beside her, Robert laid back and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he suspected that not everything would go as smoothly as John hoped. He had no idea how right he was. The following morning both awoke early while yet again going their own separate ways. Before hopping in the jeep, he leaned over and kissed her cheek._

 _"Bye love, see you in a bit. Stay out of the sun."_

 _The tour arrived in the afternoon and met Robert outside of the raptor cage. They spoke briefly with him before going off to lunch. They met Wendy afterwards when they came upon the sick triceratops. Wendy was wearing sunglasses, and standing with one of the doctors before she introduced herself._

 _"Hi I'm Wendy Muldoon, I'm one of the resident trainers."_

 _Dr. Grant looked at her._

 _"Muldoon, are you two…"_

 _Smiling she nodded as she squatted down near the creature._

 _"Yeah that's my husband." In the end Ellie went with Wendy and Dr. Flex to finish sedating the triceratops. They climbed upon the jeep after the animal was stored, and rode away. Sitting next to Wendy, she asked how long her and Robert had been working here._

 _"Few years, in fact we're going to be leaving soon?"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yeah, we just had ourselves a little boy. We're planning on moving back to Kenya soon so we're finishing up before the park opens."_

 _Afterwards when they arrived, the storm just really beginning to take hold, they were alerted by the power problem after Nerdy disappeared as well as the fences going out. Robert strolled over to Wendy who looked at the computers puzzled._

 _"How are you love?"_

 _He whispered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Still looking at the computers, she glanced over at him._

 _"Everything okay?"_

 _Brow wrinkling, Robert shook his head._

 _"I'm not sure…"_

 _An hour later Hammond asked for Robert to go fetch him his grandchildren. Glancing over at Wendy who sat Indian style on the ramp, he sighed._

 _"Sure…"_

 _Ellie volunteered to go with while Wendy suddenly sat up._

 _"I'm going too…"_

 _Looking at her before opening the door, Robert shook his head._

 _"You stay put love, I'll be back in a flash."_

 _Once they left, Wendy nervously twisted her hands together before sitting back down. Less than a half an hour later they arrived, both holding Dr. Malcolm who was badly wounded. Racing about, they fetched some supplies from the medical lab as they laid Ian down. Ellie gave him some morphine, as Wendy checked his pulse and used a pen light to check his eyes. Once Ian was comfortable, laid down and sedated. Wendy noticed Ellie and John had wandered upstairs. Arnold was currently looking at the computers, swearing under his breath and chain smoking. Looking across at Robert, Wendy's eyes were frightened._

 _"What happened?"_

 _Sighing, Robert rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"The lawyer is dead, T-rex escaped, the fences are all destroyed."_

 _"Jesus…"_

 _"Ian claimed it went after the children and Dr. Grant grabbed them. The second jeep was off the runoff near the T-rex's habit. Crashed, thirty or so feet. Ellie and I went down and there were footprints leading South. They are alive, or at least they were when they left the car. No blood anywhere so they aren't wounded. We got Ian into the jeep when the T-rex came and began to chase us."_

 _"What?! Robert…"_

 _"It nearly gained on us but we were able to outrun it. You should have seen it, bloody huge…"_

 _"Jesus Christ Robert, you could have gotten yourself killed!"_

 _Furious, Wendy stood up and began to walk away. Sighing, Robert hurried over, gently taking her arm._

 _"Darling don't…"_

 _Glaring at him, she gave him a push._

 _"You may think it's all right to run out into this park with those things running loose for Hammond, but you need to remember you have a little boy waiting for you back home!"_

 _"Wendy…"_

 _Wendy struggled to get away but instead Robert firmly held her. Kissing the top of her head, he said how sorry he was, and reminded her that Lex and Tim were still out there. He told her what would she have done if it was their Harlan out there alone? Shaking her head, she stared up and told him they wouldn't be foolish enough to send him to such a terrible place. Kissing her forehead, he reminded her that he was all right and to relax. Shortly afterwards Ian began coming around. Wendy and Robert sat side by side as the others returned and they began to all argue about what to do next. It would almost be morning soon. Finally Hammond ordered Arnold to shut off all the main power. Once he left to go turn it back on, Hammond told everyone to head to the emergency bunker. Helping with Ian, Robert, Ellie, and Wendy walked him and all went downstairs, locking the steel door. Another few hours passed and Arnold hadn't returned._

 _"Something is wrong…" Ellie muttered while Robert paced and John and Wendy tended to Ian. Finally Ellie had enough of waiting, she told them she was going out there._

 _"You just can't stroll on down the road…you know."_

 _Robert said. Quickly Hammond took out the blue prints of the power shed while Ellie grabbed a radio. Wendy watched as Robert unlocked one of the wagon lockers and took out a shotgun. Loading it, he lifted his eyes to Wendy. Shaking her head, she refused to look at him. When he went to go up the stairs, he grabbed his hat and looked at her. Instead she dropped her eyes again, focusing on the blue print instead. After she heard them climb up the stairs and slam the door, her heart began to race. Nervously she played with their wedding rings knowing what a terrible mistake it was to let him go. Ten or so minuets later Robert was kneeling forward in the jungle. His shotgun aimed, sweat poured down his face. He had the raptor in his sights. Focusing, he aimed before he heard something move in the bushes. Glancing to the side, he saw the second raptor appear. Both locked eyes._

 _"Clever girl…"_

 _Before the creature pounced, a deafening shotgun blast rang past his ear, as he watched the creature's head explode. Instantly the second raptor fled, running away into the jungle. Blood splattering across his stunned face, he turned and saw Wendy standing there holding the shotgun with two shaken hands. Relieved and terrified, he looked up at her as she threw down her weapon. Both made it back to the bunker, when they found the power was still on. John received a phone call from Grant asking him to put the power back on. Robert grabbed his gun again, insisting he had to go when John heard the screams that the creatures were coming through the glass. Wendy followed behind, reloading a brand new weapon. By the time they arrived to the visitor's center, they watched as Ellie, Allan, Tim, and Lex narrowly escaped as the T-rex appeared, attacking the two raptors. As they turned to run with them, they were greeted by John and his jeep. Crowding in together, they all rode to the landing platform as they climbed inside. On the ride back they were all mostly silent. Ian was asleep next to Ellie. John gazed out the window with nothing but regret in his eyes as Allan held onto the sleeping children. Across from them, Muldoon held Wendy on his lap. Both were exhausted and more than a little shaken up. Silently, Wendy slipped his wedding band off and put it on his finger. Both meeting eyes, she sadly smiled before resting her head on his shoulder._

 _ **"Wendy…wake up…"**_

 **But none of those things happened…**

 **Present.**

Wendy opened her eyes. She had been dreaming while laying on the soft grass above Robert's grave. It was the same dream she had for the last twenty or so years. All the same, all of what would have happened if that accident hadn't happened. If she had been around, maybe…just maybe she could have saved him. Sitting up, slightly stiff and cold, she wiped her eyes and felt tears. It was still dark out, and here she was alone. The accident did happen, and Robert had ended up being killed. But they had a son. A beautiful wonderful son named Harlan who did everything it took to respect his father's memory. In the end he had survived, and was off to live his life. As for Wendy, she would simply just wait now. Wait until she could open her eyes and find herself on that beach with Robert. Looking at the headstone, she sadly smiled.

"I love you Robert Muldoon…"

Faintly she heard a whisper, softly and comforting in her ear, almost like a breeze passing by.

 _"And I love you…my Wendy darling…"_

Turning, she saw nobody there. Tears glistening, she smiled before nodding and climbing to get up. She knew Robert was everywhere, and for as long as she lived would be watching her. Looking down at the headstone one last time, she smiled and turned before heading home.

 **The End.**

 **"Is your love strong enough" - Bryan Ferry**

 **Very special thanks to Theresa F!**


End file.
